Dark Side Of The Sun
by Setsuna f Seie
Summary: " apa kau sudah memberi tahu pain tentang anggota baru kita zetsu..?" /"hm...aku sudah memberitahu semuanya kepada pain , dan bagai mana kau akan membawa bocah itu , apa kau sudah membujuknya untuk bergabung..?" /" belum." /"tapi aku sudah memberinya genjutsu, itu akan lebih memudahkanku untuk mendapatkan kyuubi dan rinegan...!" . yosh chap 4 up ...silahkan baca..!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark side of the sun**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto**: Masashi kishimoto

.** Author:** yami-hibichiru

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **merasa 'dibuang'oleh penduduk desa,dan bergabung dengan akatsuki karena telah terhasut oleh seseorang yang misterus. Sudah 13 tahun semenjak kejadian naas itu terjadi, kejadian yang menyakitkan bagi penduduk konoha dan para shinobinya , kehilangan rekan maupun keluarga mereka , dan semenjak kepergia'nya'.. 'kedamaian' yang mereka inginkan pun terwujud walaupun terselubung dengan kebohongan.;-/ evil-naruto

Naruto u. Akatsuki. OC.

Baca dulu summarynya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter1 : **shukaku...!**

Di atas langit sebuah desa negeri angin...

"Bagaiana menurutmu senior ?"..pria bertopeng kucing itu bertanya pada orang berrambut kuning bergaya rambut 'pony tail' yang menutupi mata kirinya yang ia sebut 'senior'itu, jubah hitam ber pola awan merah pun terus berkibar-kibar karena tertiup oleh kerasnya angin di ketinggian .

"Damlah dasar baka ..! aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan desa itu..un!" bentak pria yang disebut senior itu, sementara yang di bentak hanya menampakkan ekspresi dingin , yang sepertinya ia dapatkan tak lama setelah ia bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut.

"Ketemu..hmm!".ucap pria yang bentak-bentak tadi,. "benarkah...? jadi siapa yang akan melawan jinchuriki no shukaku itu, aku apa senior Dei..?". tanya pria bertopeng itu .

"biar aku saja kitsune, sudah lama aku tidak memperlihatkan karya seniku ini..un ," jawap pira yang sepertinya sudah kita ketahui bernama Deidara. Sekali lagi pria bertopeng yang di panggil kitsune itupun menampakka ekspresi seperti tadi, "baiklah kalau begitu , aku akan menonton saja !", jawap pria yang bernama kitsune. 'sepertinya akan menarik, sudah lama aku ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana kekuatanmu Gaara', batin kitsune.

"yah, sepertinya aku akan butuh sedikit bantuanmu kitsune, un..!?" ucap deidara tiba-tiba, "hwaaa.. benarkah?..,baik apa yang bisa kubantu senior ?." Jawap kitsune.

" singkirkan semua orang yang menghalangi seniku..hmm !".jawab deidara . tapi hanya dijawap anggukan oleh kitsune dan tatapan dingin yang di tujukan ke desa itu. ' sepertinya akan menyenangkan' fikir kitsune .segera ia bersiap siap dan...

"**kuchiose..."**

Dan **bluarrr... **...

sebuah kepulan asap super besar menyelimuti sebagian desa Suna , ketika sedikit demisedikit asap itu menipis dan memperlihatkan sesosok shamurai berukuran super jumbo mungkin **sama besar** dengan Gamabunta dan berpakaian lengkap dengan baju zirah dan dua katana di sisi kiri pinggangnya ,mahluk itu memiliki pandangan kosong dibalik masker khas seorang shamurai , "hm...satu saja mungkin sudah cukup!." Ujar kitsune .

# oh ya Yami belum mendiskripsikan fisik naruto di sini, Naruto di sini tadak ada perubahan **fisik** yang dapat merubah cirikhas dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto hanya saja sekarang ia memakai sebuah topeng berbentuk seperti kucing berwarna putih yang seperti sedang memejamkan mata dan menyeringai ,tapi tidak memperlihatkan deretan giginya, ditambah dengan sekarang ia sudah menanggalkan baju orangenya dan diganti oleh jacket putih dengan penutup kepala dan jubah akatsuki yang sangat pas dengannya dan memakai celana panjang khas jounin, sekarang di akatsuki naruto di sebut kitsune , kenapa kitsune jawabanya adalah...karena ia ingin merahasiakan jatidirinya, dan buat jutsu-jutsu Naruto nati akan saja jelaskan lebih detail di akhir chap tapi gak semua ya disini naruto saya buat dapat mengubah-ubah ekspresi nya seperti tobidan umurnya sekarang adalah 13+3,...? berapa ya ...aha umur naruto sekarang 16 tahun...sekaligus menjadi anggota termuda akatsuki saat ini dan menggeser deidara ke posisi 2 dan hidan di posisi 3.# emangnya moto gp...dasar author ngaco...! *dilempar bakyak...

.# Ok back to story.

Sementara itu di pusat desa tepatnya gedung Kage Gaara mendengar keributan dari bagian gerban timur desa dan banyak ledakan –ledakan yang sepertinya Sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Karena panik ia langsung keluar dari kantornya dan melihat apa yang segang terjadi . seketeka matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi pada desanya ,setelah pulih dari shocknya ia lalu melesat kearah tempat itu "A-apa yang sedang terjadi..?" tanyannya entah kepada siapa ,lalu ada dua orang shinobi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kedua kakaknya Sabaku temari dan kankurou muncul dari kepulan asap,

" ka-kazekage-sama desa telah di-diserang oleh musuh.." ucap temari dengan terbata-bata yang sepertinya ia juga kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, "mohon perintah anda kazekage-sama!" ujar kankurou dengan nada sedikit membantak kerena ia marah dan syok.

" cepat kumpulkan para jounin dan chunin yang ada dan segera suruh mereka untuk membantu yang sedang bertarung dan sebagian mengefakuasi penduduk..!" ucap gaara dengan nada sedikit tinggi, " apakah kalian tahu siapa yang telah menyerang desa..?" lanjut gaara bertanya pada kedua kakaknya., Yah walaupun hubungan mereka adalah saudara dalam dunia shinobi lebih mementingkan profesionalitas apalagi dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"kami belum tahu secara detail siapayang menyarang desa, tapi dari laporan dari beberapa chunin yang sedang berjaga, mereka mengatakan kalau melihat dua ekor burung putih yang dari tadi mengeliling langt desa!" ujar kankurou pada gaara.

"..." gaara hanya diam dan melihat keatas langt malam 'itu...' batinya setelah melihat dua ekor burung putih yang terbang di atas langit suna.

Sementara itu di langit suna seorang berjubah hitam mermotif awan merah sedang mencari seseorang, " hm... dimana kau kazekage-sama,aku sudah tak sabar ingin memperlihatkan karya seni terbaruku."... dari tadi ia hanya brputar putar dan menjatuhkan bom berintensitas sedang ke arah desa,lama berfikir akhirnya ia bertanya pada naruto ," hey..kitsune apakah kau tahu dimana letak gedung kazekage, daritadi aku mencari tidak ketemuu..?" sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menunjuk kebawah ,deidara yang tahu maksud naruto langsung melesat kebawah dan taklupa mengambil sesuatu dari kantong yang berada di sisi kakan dan kiri kakinya, lalu ia berkata

"Seni itu..." " katsu,..!".

**Bluaarrrr...**

Terjadi ledakan dari gedung kazekage, seketika shinobi yang disana terkejut bukan main'kecuali gaara' karena tak terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka di karenakan pasir pelidung gaara yang dengan cepat melindungi mereka

" kalian cepat pergi...!,lakukan apa yang akau katakan ..ini demi keselamatan desa..!" teriak gaara..sedangkan kedua orang hanya mengngguk dan hilang dalam kepulan asap.

Stelah ledakan mereda gaara menghilangkan pasir pelindunganya untuk melihat siapakah lawanya tapi sial baginya baru saja ia melepass perisainya lagi lagi ia dikejutkan oleh beberapa benda putih yang menyarupai serangga yang melaju kearahnya siap untuk meledakkan dirinya. Dan hal yang sama terus terjadi hingga beberapa kali.

"Cih"... decih deidara kesal..

"Godaime kazekage ternyata kau lebih muda dari yang kami kira.." lanjut deidara membuka percakapan diselingi dengan ledakan-ledakan.

"..."

gaara hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan deidara ,yang sebenarnya ia sedang bertanya-tanya 'siapa orang ini berani-beraninya menyarang suna'

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa kami eeh..hmm?" jawap deidara yang sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran gaara.

'yah lagi pula tak apa kan aku membeberkan rahasia ini , lagi pula kau juga akan segera mati..' batin deidara

"kami adalah akatsuki ,...,yang kami inginkan adalah monster yang ada didalam dirimu... un!" Lanjut deidara,

"..." diam itulah yang dari tadi ia lakukan ,tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya sekerang ia berfikir bagaimana ia menjauhkan pria itu dari pemukiman penduduk. Tak lama lalu ia mengumpulkan pasirnya dan membentuk gumpalan tepat dibawah kakinya .

**" Sabaku fuyu" **setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut seketika pasir yang gaara kumpulkan tadi melayang keudara dengan perlahan.

'hm..menarik jadi dia akan melawanku secara frontal ,hh..ceroboh.' Batin deidara.

Tanpa deidara sadari gaara sudah melakukan jutsunya,pasir gaara telah menyelimuti tangan kanan deidara,

" s-sejak kapan aku tidak melihatnya..!?"ujar deidara terbata-bata kerena kaget ,ia tak menyadari jutsu gaara itu.

**"Sabaku soso!"...** ucap gaara ...setelah ia mengucapkan kata itu seketika pasir yang membelengu tangan kanan deidara dengan mudah menghancurkan tangan kanan deidara hingga sebatas lengan atas.

"ARRKKH...!" teriak deidara ketika merasakan sakitnya jutsu gaara.

"Dasar Senior BODOH, ...bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah dikalahkan olehnya..!?" teriak naruto ketika melihat rekan satu tim yang juga seniornya itu.

Deidara yang mendengar perkataan naruto langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh ,narutoyang melihatnya langsung sweatdroop melihat hal itu.

"Hehe...maafkan aku senior..aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasinya.!"ucap kitsune

"Heh dasar bodoh kau kitsune,! mana mungkin aku kalah hanya karena kehilangan satu tangan ,lagipula aku yakin dapat mengalahkan jinchuriki ini hanya dengan satu tangan saja...un !" sombong deidara meremehkan gaara.

"Cih.." decih gaara mendengar perkataan deidara,dan kali ini ia benar benar sungguh-sungguh,

" baiklah kazekage –sama aku akan meberikan penawaran untuk keselamatan desamu bagaimana..un ?" ujar deidara.

Sementara gaara malah semakin sebal karena sebagai kazekage ia terlalu diremehkan oleh seseorang yang melawanya ,hanya menggunakan satu tangan pula.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau ..lagi pula aku juga lebih senang jika aku memperlihatkan seniku yang baru kau,bagaimana ingin melihatnya kazekage –sama..hmm?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam.

"huh..baiklah aku rasa itu adalah jawaban ya..un!" ucap deidara yang dari tadi memperlihakan karya yang melihatnya semakin menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat benda putih yang seukuran dengan seorang bayi.

"baiklah...! kitsune sebaiknya kau menjauh..hmm!" kitsune yang mendengar perkataan deidara langsung pergi menjauh dan berteriak

"WHAA... gawat i-itu C3+... senior ,dan semoga kau beruntung...!". teriak naruto seraya pergi menjauh dari area pertampuran yang mungkin akan segera rata dengan tanah. dengan kepergian nya maka naruto terpaksa menghilangkan kuchiose-nya yang sedang mengamuk di bawah, karena bisa repot kalau ia kehilangan salah satu sejatanya akibat ledakan C3 milik Deidara.

**'Pooffttt' **suara hilangaya kuchiose milik naruto.

#Back to fighting.

"bagaimana kazekage-sama penasaran dengan karya seniku..un ?" tanya deidara memperlihatkan karyanya yang seukuran dengan seorang bayi ,sementara yang ditanya juga tak bergemig sekalipun.

"baiklah, kurasa aku tak akan basa - basi lagi ,dan akan segera ku luluh lantakan tempat ini ..un,"lalu deidara menjatuhkan benda yang tadi ia pegang ,seraya membentuk segel tangan da nereriakkan sebuah nama jutsu

** " kage bunshin no jutsu" ** dan setelah nama jutsu itu di sebut benda putih yang di jatuhkan segera berubah menjadi puluhan bom yang siap meledak.

"seni itu..." ..

'gawat' fikir gaara lalu secara bersamaan ia dengan cepat merapal segel tangan dan secara bersamaan mereka berteriak.

**"katsu"-"kusa-boheki"**. Ucap mereka bersamaan

**Bluaaaarrbluaaarrbluarrrrrrrrhhh,...! **

suara ledakan bom secara bersamaan,api dan asap tentu tak luput dari kejadian tersebut,setelah ledakan mereda tentu asap juga menghilang walau begitu lambat,dan setelah asap benar-benar hilang ,seketika mata Deidara terbelalak dengan apa yang ia, lihat ternyata gara telah membentuk dinding yang terbuat dari pasir yang berjumblah sangat banyak yang menutupi seluruh langit desa suna dengan jutsu gaara.

Para shinobi suna pun ber sorak-sorai gembira pada kazekage mereka yang telah berhasil menggagalkan kehancuran desa mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana b-bisa..?" kaget..? tentu itu yang ia rasakan .

Lama mereka saling serang dan kalau dilihat dari kejauhan hanya terlihat kepulan asap dan kilatan cahaya ditambah suara ledakan , setelah lama dan kelelahan &karena persediaan tanah liat peledak deidara semakin menipis mereka mengambil jeda sejenak untuk memulihkan kelelahan mereka

' cih..sepertinya persediaan ku hampir habis ini gara-gara ulah bocah itu sehingga aku tidak sempat bersiap dan hanya memakai sisa senjata dari misi sebelumnya' .Deidara melihat ke arah Gaara ,seketika raut muka Deidara berubah mejadi menyeringai jahat ketika melihat kondisi Gaara sekarang ini. Berbeda dengan gaara deidara memang tampak kelelahan karena ia memiliki kekeigenkai elemen tanah istimewa dari iwagakure, dan ia juga dapat memanipulasi tanah liat istimewanya menggunakan kinjutsu jdi ia sedikit di untungkan dengan keadaan sekarang ini dan lagi Deidara selalu menghadapi sebuah pertempuran dengan kepala dingin tapi hal itu sperti buyar karena selalu adu mulut dengan rekan nya sekarang ini tapi tak jarang juga ia terlalu sombong hingga lengah dalam pertarungan.

**Gaara POV.**

'Sial kurasa chakraku sudah hampir mencapai batasnya jutsu ini benar-benar menghabiskan chakra , jika kulanjutakan maka aku akan pingsan dan shukaku akan mengambil alih tubuhku, jika hal itu terjadi aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena pasti dia akan mengamuk di desa dan akan lebih banyak korban berjatuhan akuharus memikairkan sesuatu.' fikir gaara.

**Gaara POV end.**

**Normal POV. **

Tapi keadaan memaksa gara harus menggunakan chakra shukaku, karena jika tidak desanya pasti akan dalam bahaya 'cih.. sial kurasa aku harus benar-benar menggunakanya' cibir Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Deidara sudah melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi berupa bom kearah Gaara,sementara Gaara yang hampir kehabisan chakra pun hanya bisa mengandalkan pasir pelindungnya, tapi hal itu lumayan evektif mengingat seangan Deidara hanya kelas C1, sepertinya ia belum menggunakan kekuatan penuh ketika menyerang Gaara.

"lagi lagi pasir itu..!" ucap Deidara dengan nada kesal.

**Deidara POV. **

'huft baiklah sepertinya ia memang sudah kelelahan dan sebentarlagi shukaku akan bangkit ,akan sangat merepotkan jika berhadapan denganya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini ,dan lagii sangat merepotkan sekali kalau membawanya dalam keadaan pingsan bisa-bisa ia berubah menjadi shukaku secara tiba-tiba ,aku harus memikirkan sebuah rencana' fikir Deidara.

**Deidara POV end.**

**Normal POV. **

Gaara yang hampir mencapai batas akhirnya , sekarang mulai memfikirkan cara agar dapat menggunakan shukaku tanpa menghancurkan desa . tapi sebelum Gaara berhasil menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah nya tiba-tiba bom yang di lempar Deidara mengarah ke Gaara,

**Bluaarrrr...**

Suara itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru desa Suna. Dan semua orang yang ada dibawahnya hanya langsung terperangah hebat ketika melihat apa yang tejadi kepada Kage mereka

" Ka-Ka- kaazeekagee-saamaaa..." teriak para penduduk dan para shinobi hampir bersamaan .

secara otomatis pasir pelindung Gaara langsung membentuk bola tapi belum sempurna menutupi keseluruhan dari tubuh ,Ketika Deidara sedang berkonsentrasi pada gara tiba tiba puluhan tangan raksasa yang seperti bentuk shukaku tapi belum berbentuk sempurna, datang dari arah bawah nya, untungya ia mempunya insting ninja yang hebat jadi ia dapat menghindari serangan tangan shukaku itu.

"hrrrggh...SEKARANG APALAGI LAMA-LAMA AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHNYA...!". geram deidara kesal karena belum selesai ia menjalankan rencananya,

Sembari menghindar dari terjangan tangan shukaku Gaara,ia mengubah rencananya.

"hm.. sepertinya ini akan berhasil..un " gumam Deidara mekihat ke arah Gaara.

Lalu ia berbalik arah menuju ke Gaara dan merogoh kantongnya, lalu ia membuat dua jenis bom, setelah ia selesai membentuk bentuk yang ia ingin kan ia langsung melemparnya ke arah gara dan memuat segel tangan.

**"Kagebunshin no jutsu"** gumamnya...

Seketika benda yag di lempar Deidara yang asalnya hanya berjumblah 5 buah sekarang menjadi puluhan buah dan mengarah ke Gaara, Gaara yang melihatnya tak diam saja, lalu ia dengan cepat menyempurnakan cangkang pasirnya,

**Bluarrrrrrrr...**

tapi walaupun dapat menghalangi ledakan bom Deidara cangkang yang ia buat belum seutuhnya mengeras karena butuh waktu seper sekian detik untuk sempurna.

'seperti yang sudah kuduga,pelindung pasir yang melindunginya akan membutuhkan jangka waktu ,tapi ini belum selesai kazekage-sama'batin Deidara deengan posisi siap meledakkan.

" hm...sudah berakhir ...un!" ucap Deidara ,sementara Gaara yang sedang memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi membentuk' Daisan no me'yaitu mata ke tiga tiba tiba membuka metanya karena mendengar sesuatu , dan yah benar saja benda-benda putih berukuran mini pun tampak menembus pertahanan terkuat Gaara, bagai mana tidak kaget selama ini hanya sekali pertahanan gara tertembus dan orang yang melakukannya adalah sasuke uchiha tapi itu sudah sangat lama ketika ia masih selevel Genin. 'b-bagai mana bisa...!' ucap Gaara didalam hati. Ketika merasa sudah waktunya deidara segera lansung bersiap meledakkan Gaara.

" sekarang benar benar berhasil...seni adalah...**katsu...**!" ucap Deidara.

**Bluaaaarrrrrr ...!**

Naas bagi Gaara yang berada di dalam pasir pelindungnya , ia pun terkena ledakan dahsyat yang ber akumulasi denan ruang sempit yang ia tampati yang menjardi bumerang untuknya. Dan dengan cepat pasir pelindung gaara pun mulai melebur dan tertiup angin , dan memperlihatkan tubuh gaara yang hampir seluruhnya retak seperti seorang 'edo tensei', tapi ia masih hidup walau dalam hampir sekarat.

AND CUT...!

Chapter 1 end and continue to chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note; info tentang jutsu Naruto**.

Hhhaaahhh...mulai dari 'kuchiose-nya' aja karena jutsu itu yang pertama terlihat di sini, + jutsu ini adalah kreasi author sendiri klo jutsu Deidara pasti kalian sudah tahu tpi saya modifikasi sedikit agar dei dapat terlihat lebih lama,.

jadi tentang bentuk dan cara naruto mendapat kan jurus itu , naruto mendapatkannya ketika perjalananya menuju Amegakure dan tak sengaja melewati reruntuhan desa klan uzumaki yang telah rata dengan tanah karena serangan dari 3 negara sekaligus dan menemukan sebuah gulungan fuinjutsu.

Tentang jutsu tersebut adalah tehnik terlarang yang dapat membunuh pengguunanya karena terdapat perjanjian dalam penggunaan jutsu terlarang tersebut, yaitu setiap satu mahluk akan mengambil sebagian nyawa si pengguna sebagai ganti telah menggunakan jutsu terlarang tersebut ,karena sebenarnya ia memiliki tiga kuchiyose maka nyawa yang di ambil oleh msing-masing mahluk tersebut adalah 33,3% untuk setiap mahlukdan sisa satu persen masih di miliki sang pengguna karena tidak mungkin ia dapat hidup kalau semuanya di ambil :yang pertama adalah seorang shamurai,yang kedua adalah ...rahasai akan saya ungkap di chapter 3,dan yang ke tiga adalah iblis kemtian (shi no akuma) , ketiga mahluk kuchiose tersebut memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri dibalik bahayanya yang pertama: samurai, memiliki keistimewaan dapat mengelurakan chakra dan dapat mengeluarkanya dalam bentuk jutsu ,meskipun tak dapat berbicara mereka dapat dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan si pengguna jutsu lewat telepati dan menggunakan jutsu mereka, tapi hanya satu elemen karena masing-masing hanya memiliki satu elemen yang dimiliki shamurai adalah 'katon' ,dan keistimewaan yang lain adalah ia dapat mengalirkan chakra ke pedangnya yang dapat menambah daya rusak sekaligus dapat menghancurkan sebuah desa,tapi efek dari jurus itu adalah mahluk kuchiose akan langsung mati karena penggunaan jutsu tersebut akan mengambil nyawa sebagai gantinya , sama halnya dengan samurai kedua mahluk lain juga memiliki jurus andalan masing masing DAN.. sama pula resikonya. Yang kedua adalah shi no akuma (iblis kematian) mahluk kuchiose ini dapat dengan mudah mengambil satu atau dua nyawa seseorang hanya dengan satu sentuhan tapi untuk jrurs andalanya ia bisa mencabut nyawa sebanyak 1000 orang sekaligus , sama halnya dengan jurus andalan shamurai shi no akuma akan langsung mati ketika menggunakan seluruh kekuatanya, Tapi jutsu ini ada untungnya juga lhoooo...

sebaliknya Ketika si pengguna mati maka salah satu mahluk akan sukarela mengganti nyawa mereka dimulai dari shamurai ,shi no akuma / iblis kematiandan yang terahir masih dimulai dari shamurai tus berahir ke shi no akuma, karena hal ini di urutkan dari yang terlemah yang terkuat. Okelah segitu aja dulu maaf ya mahluk yang lain masih menjadi rahasia...hehe, dengan demikian maka untuk mengalahkan naruto harus membunuhnya sebanyak tiga kali , wah wah malah jadi kayak kakuzu ya naruto fufufufu... tapi tenang aja dia gg menjadi zombie kayak hidan / kakuzu kok. Ok sampai di sini saja penjelasan saya , dan akan kembali saya ungkap apa saja yang erjadi dengannya selama 3 tahun ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And one more think**

**Don't forget to review...mina..!.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chap: the meeting...!.**


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

** Dark Side Of The Sun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : **yami hibichiru

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **merasa 'dibuang'oleh penduduk desa, dan bergabung dengan akatsuki karena telah terhasut oleh seseorang yang misterus. Sudah 13 tahun semenjak kejadian naas itu terjadi, kejadian yang menyakitkan bagi penduduk konoha dan para shinobinya , kehilangan rekan maupun keluarga mereka , dan semenjak 3 tahun kepergia'nya'.. 'kedamaian' yang mereka inginkan pun terwujud walaupun terselubung dengan kebohongan.;-/ evil-naruto

Naruto U. Akatsuki. OC

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author note: Untuk di chap ini karena judulnya meeting kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau yang dimaksud meeting itu adalah pertemuan akatsuki jadi saya tidak perlu banyak menjelaskan siapa saja yang ada di perttemuan itu, hm..dan untuk sasori-dana kenapa di chap sebelumya yang telah saya anggap gagal itu dia tidak muncul itu adalah alasan author sendiri dia akan muncul di chap-chap depan 'mungkin', dan kenapa saya anggap chpter sebelumnya gagal hehe..itu karena sebelum saya publish saya lupa untuk memeriksa lagi dan juga lupa untuk saya edit ..hehe gomenasai...# prak... tongkat baseball melayang.

Dan untuk chap yang tidak kalah gaje ini saya harap akan lebih baik jadi selamat membaca atau setidaknya melirik saja.

**Naruto adalah milik Kishimoto – sama . dan akan selalu begitu.**

Chapter 2 : **the meeting **

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa kau sudah mendapatkanya Deidara..?" tanya seseorang pada Deidara.

"kami sudah mendapatkanya ketua..., tapi kami sempat mendapatkan masalah ketika jinchuriki itu pingsan, shukaku mengamuk dan kami terpaksa 'sedikit' mengambil tidakan ,yah walaupun keadaannya sedikit kacau tapi ia masih hidup dan segel yang kitsune gunakan juga sangat berguna bagi perjalana kami, mengingat akan membahayakan misi kami jika menarik perhatian 'melirik naruto' benar kan KITSUNE..hmm.?" jawap deidara sambil menekan kan nama samaran naruto. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa orang di akatsuki yang mengetahui tentang naruto, pain/yahiko, itachi,tobi/madara.

"Be-benar..." jawap naruto gugup setelah melihat delikan mata deidara yang kelihatan sangat marah'

"hey ..Deidara apa yang terjadi pada kedua tanganmu? ,hahaha... kau lebih pantas kalau begitu.!" Salah satu orang di ruangan tepatnya gua itu.

"diam kau Hidan...!."deidara geram.

"Apa kau mau ku ledakkan hingga tak tersisa huh...!". lanjut deidara sambil berteriak.

Orang yang melihatnya hanya bsa sweatdroop melihatnya minus pain, itachi,kitsune/naruto, Pain.

**Flash back .**

**A eightten hours ago in suna before meeting.**

BLUMMM...!, suara ledakan terahir terdengar seperti tertahan sesuatu, bayang kan saja kau menaruh petasan di lalam sebuah ruangan sempit dan kau keluar lalu mendengar suara ledakan yang tidak seperti biasanya, dan itulah yang di dengar oleh seluruh shinobi dan penduduk desa sunagakure .

Dan itu juga yang sedang menimpa gaara yang ada di dalam pelindung pasir milik nya, bayangin saja# lagi. Ledakan C1 deidara yang terjadi di ruangan terbuka akan menghasilkan kerusakan yang terkesan medium tapi jika ledakan itu terjadi di ruanagan tertutup sempit pula , maka kekuatan ledakan akan berakumulasi dengan ruangan sempit dan menghasilkan extra damage akibat serangan itu.

Dan itu juga yang di fikirkan deidara untuk mengalahkan gaara dan berhasil.

Dan yang terjadi pada gaara tentu saja ia langsung sekarat akibat ledakan bom itu, wajahya sekarang terkesan seperti seorang 'edo tensei' kenapa seperti itu yah sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada pasir pelindung karura yang melindungi sekujur tubuh gaara meskipun dapat melindung tapi itu hanya memperkrcil kerusakan akibat ledaakn deidara sampai 40% tapi sekala seperti itu saja sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuat gara tak berdaya, tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran pun segera jatuh dari ketinggian apabila deidara tidak menangkap gaara yang tak sadarkan diri dengan burung hasil 'seni'nya.

"Nah kitsune sepertinya misi kita sudah selesai , ayo kita kembali ke markas aku sudah sangat lelah dan sepertinya jika terlalu lama disini kita pasti akan kerepotan karena shinobi payah itu ...hmm!?" ucap deidara seraya menhampirinya yang sedang asyik memandang ke arah desa dari atas burung buatan deidara.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari naruto.

"Hey ...! apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku kitsune , apa kau ingin kutinggal disini hmm...!" bentak deidara marah karena perkataanya tak digubris oleh naruto.

" heeh... tentu saja senior dei aku mendengar kata katamu tadi he..he...lihat.!" jawap naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah desa yang sebagian besar hancur karena ledakan dan serangan dari kedua akatsuki itu.

" sepertinya aku yang memenangkan taruhan kita senior ..?". lanjut naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" hey jangan senag dulu karya senimu itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding ciptaanku ...lihat!". ucap deidara sambil menujuk karya seninya setelah melihat hasil kerja kuchiose naruto.

" Uapaaa... dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya sejak kapan senior deidara melakukannya , psti ini genjutsu kan ...aku tidak percaya..." teriak naruto histeris karena tidak terima kalau diriinya kalah taruhan dengan deidara.

" Sudahlah kitsune, lagi pula mana ada seni yang berbentuk seperti itu... hmm!" ucap didara setelah melihat hasil jeri payah kuchiose naruto yang membentuk pola wanita T******G.

"dasar bodoh kau kitsune, dan apa-apan kau ini mana bisa aku menggunakan genjutsu lagi pula jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang paling ku benci di dunia maupun di akhirat..." jawap deidara panjang lebar pada naruto yang mendengar pun hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan seniornya.

" Ayo kita bawa kita ke markas senior, lagi pula aku sudah kalah taruhan dengan senior dei jadi lebih baik kita segera menyalesaikan dan aku akan memberikan taruhan kita ..bagai mana?" ujar naruto.

Setelah beberapa mereka terbang mereka hampir sampai di tujuan mereka tiba-tiba perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah kunai melesat melewati kedua akatsuki itu

"Berhenti ... kami tidak akan mudah menyerah begitu saja,dan kembalikan kazekage kami...!." ucap salah satu dari shinobi suna yang diberi tugas untuk membawa kembali Gaara.

" hn.. sebelum itu sebainya kau mengurus mereka dan lagi kita akan jalan kaki saja..."

ucap deidara sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke samping, naruto yang menikuti arah pandangan deidara langsung mengubah sikapnya yang tadinya konyol menjadi dingin.

" yah harus bagai mana lagi , mereka sepertinya terlihat marah..." ujar naruto polos.

" hey kitsune cepatlah kurasa ada yang aneh dengan junchuriki ini...!" tukas deidara melihat tubuh gara yang muali bergetar.

" hn... baiklah kujamin ini tidak akan lama..." ucap naruto yang sudah siap menggunakan jutsunya. Dibalas anggukan oleh deidara.

Tak lama kemudian naruto mulai turun untuk menyapa 'tamu' mereka.

" dasar bodoh apa kalian tidak salah bicara, pemimpin tertinggi kalian saja dengan mudah kami kalahkan, seperti yang ku katakan tadi apa kalian tak salah bicara...datebayoo..?" kembali tingkah naruto menjadi konyol seperti tadi

" Kami tidak perduli kalau kami mati atau tidak yang pasti demi desa dan kazekage-sama kami rela melakukan apapun,...karena itulah jalan ninja kamI...!". "YOOO BENAR...!" jelas salah satu shinobi suna di balas teriakan setuju dari shinobi lainya dan mereka pun melesat ke arah naruto.

"cih.. dasar bodoh tau apa mereka dengan jalan ninja tak akan ku maafkan...!" gumam naruto.

" senior dei sebaiknya kau segera melanjutkan perjalana agar tidak menghabiskan waktu..!" lanjut naruto pada deidara agar segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

"yah.. baiklah selamat bersenang senang saja kitsune" jawab deidara sambil berjalan diikuti burung buatanya dengan gaara di dalamnya.

Tak lama setelah deidara pergi ledakan dan teriakan pun terdengar dari arena pertarungan naruto.

BLUAR,BLUAR,BLUAR ... " AKHHH,... WHAAAA..., '...'..." Itulah yang terdengar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sampai sekarang.

**"Fuuton- daitopa"** ucap naruto dan gelomang angin yang siap menerjang musuh datang dari arah naruto.

**" Doton- doryu doheki..." ** ucap lima orang shinobi suna serempak dan kemudian muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi mereka.

Syut.

Sret

Breegg

Sriing.

terdengar ketika jutsu fuuton milik naruto bertubrukan gengan jutsu elemen tanah dari shinobi suna. Tapi jutsu itu hanyalah pengaih perhatian karena naruto sekarang telah menyapkan salah satu jutsu andalanya.

**"fuuton,suiton-kori no ame" **

teriak naruto dan menyemburkan angin dan air secara bersamaan dengan intensitas yang luar biasa sangat banyak, tapi ia tidak mengarahkan nya ke shinobi suna , melainkan ia mengarahkan jutsunya ke arah langit.

Menakan waktu yang lumayan dari naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya hingga jutsunya itu bekerja karena 'kori no ame' yang berarti ice rain/ hujan es ,tentu saja membutuhkan waktu untuk air berubah bentuk menjadi es , shinobi suna yang melihat ke arah langit menatap nanar apa yang akan menyambut mereka selanjutnya ,mereka diam menatap ke arah langit pagi yang tadinya cerah mulai menggelap seperti akan terjadi hujan badai.

" ck.. k-kuso!" umpat salah satu shinobi suna yang terdian menatap ke arah langit.

" akankah kalian menyerah sekarang... datebayoo.!"

" cih mana munkin kami menyerah begitu saja ,karena tekat kami yang sudah bulat,dan kami tidak bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup jika kami kembali tanpa Kazekage-sama, karena kmi telah bersumpah akan membawa ia kembali walaupun kami harus kehilangan nyawa kami...!" teriak salah satu shinobi suna yang masih tersisa.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya menatap datar walau tertutup oleh topengnya.

"ck dasar lemah ,apakah para shinobi suna memang seperti ini,aku sudah muak dengan perkataan mereka ." ucap naruto pelan.

"ofu" gumam naruto.

"sebaiknya kalian mencari tempat perlindungan kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian..!" peringat naruto.

"d-dia be-benar.. SEMUANYA SEGERA PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI...!" teriak salah satu shinobi yang menyadari jutsu naruto, tapi belum mereka sempat melangkah.

Seketika cahaya kilat dan suara guntur terdengar dan tak lama kemudian jutaan peluru es berjatuhan dengan kecepatan tingi Menghujani mereka.

...Sreep...

"Arrggh...!"

Jroossh...

"Hwaaaa...arrrgh.."

Jreep...

"..." 'sebelum sempat teriak udah keburu mati'

Craash...

"Ugghh..."

Suara suara itu terus terdengar hingga lima menit selajutnya, setelah jutsu naruto itu atau bisa di bilang sebuah pembantaian masal itu berhenti terlihat masih ada yang bertahan hidup karena mereka sempat menggunakan jutsu mereka untuk sampai ada yang sempat berlindung masih terkena peluru es naruto.

Bruugh...

Bruugh...

Bruugh...

Bruugh...

Terdengar lagi suara orang-orang berjatuhan yang telah menjadi mayat, naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatap dengan biasa ,senang malah karena baru kali ini dia dapat membunuh sekitar 200 orang shinobi sekaligus hanya dengan satu jutsu buatanya sendiri, berbeda dengan naruto shinobi yang berhasil selamat banyak yang masih syok karena rekan-rekan mereka telah tewas hanya dengan satu jutsu saja ada yang menagisi ,ada yang membopong ,ada yang hanya berdiri mematung melihat jasad rekan mereka.

" kalian tahu ...?" tanya naruto seraya mendekati mereka yang masih hidup.

"j-ja-jangan mendekat..!" teriak salah satu shinobi suna yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "sebenarnya kazekage kalian adalah teman lamaku..!" lanjut naruto karena perkataanya tadi terpotong oleh shinobi suna tadi.

Naruto melanjutkan berjalan mendekati orang-orang itu .

"Teman apa ma-makusd mu , teman?" tanya shinobi suna sambil menggigil ketakutan.

" yah... teman , sahabat malah". jawap naruto.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi..?" tanya shinobi suna yang berada paling dekat naruto.

" Kalian tidak perlu mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya , tapi aku berjanji pada kalian kalau aku akan mengembalikan Gaara pada kalian setelah urusan kami dengan ya telah selesai". Jawap naruto panjang x lebar.

Para shinobi suna yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya dan siapa yang kau maksud kami, jangan bertele-tele..!" ucap shinobi suna itu

" haaah... kalian ini memang bodoh ya, munkin karena kalian itu bodoh sehingga kebanyakan bertanya,lagi pula kailan tak perlu mengetahui apa maksud kami yang jelas aku akan mengembalikan gaara sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kami..!" setelah mengatakanya tubuh naruto pun hilag ditengah pusaran angin.

Skip.

Setelah itu naruto meninggalkan shinobi suna yang masih bingung mencerna ucapan naruto ia segera berjalan untuk menyusul deidara, tetapi setelah ia merasa sudah dekat dengan deidara tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan yang lumayan keras tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang .

BLUMM...,BLUUMM...

" suara apa itu, apa lagi yang terjadi..,ahh jangan-jangan...senior dei bertahanlah...!" teriak naruto setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi di kejauhan sana.

**Roooaaaarrrrhhh...!**

Terdengar suara raungan yang menggema ke seluruh hutan di bagian tenggara negara angin, naruto yang semakin dekat dengan asal suara itu juga dapat mendengar ledakan ledakan yang ia fikir itu berasal dari bom deidara# emang harusnya gitu kan.?# .

"senior Deidaraaa...!" teriak naruto histeris padahal yang ia teriaki sendiri tidak ada yang terjadi dengannya 'baca: belum'.

" ck .. lama sekali kau kitsune ,aku sudah hampir mati kau tau itu hmm..!"hardik Deidara pada naruto.

"gomenasai...! senior para shinobi suna itu memang keras kepala sekali ,jadi butuh waktu meyakinkan mereka untuk menyerah sekali lagi gomen...!" jawap naruto dengan tingkah konyolnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" baiklah kalau begitu cepat bantu aku melawan biiju ini aku sungguh kerepotan ..lihat..hmm!" tegas geidara sambil menunjukkan kedua lengannya yang sudah putus.

" KAMI-SAMA...! apa yang terjadi dengan kedua tanganmu senior..!?" tanya naruto keras keras , namun sebelum deidara menjawap sebuah peluru angin telah melesaat ke arah deidara yang ada di atas C2nya yang berbentuk naga juga tak tinggal diam ia lalu menembakkan bom naga berukuran yang lebih kecil.

wuuush... bluarrrrr!

Suara tubrukan jutsu yang sangat keras terdengar hingga radius 10,7km #serius bener sampe-sampe ngukur kaya gituan.# jutsu wind bullet dari shukaku bertubrukan dengan peluru kendali C2 deidara.

Sudah dari tadi sebenarnya hal itu terus terjadi hingga naruto datang , dan tentang tangan deidara hampir sema denga cara ia kehilangan tangan kanannya tetapi untuk yang ini si sempat menghindar dan membuat C2 nya dan pertarungan yang tak seimbang pun tak terelakan hingga deidara kehilangan lengan kirinya oleh cengkraman tangan shukaku versi mini yang jumblahnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak dan kecepatanya yang juga jauh lebih tinggi hingga deidara tak dapat menghindar , alhasil ia kehilangan satu-satunya aset berharga yang ia miliki.

**"Roooaaaarh...! , mati kau kali ini gaki...!"** ucap shukaku yang telah siap dengan biijudama nya .

'ini gawat kekuatan seperti itu tak akan sebanding dengan karyaku saat ini ..cih..sial' umpt deidara dalam hati.

" gawat senior segera pergi dari sanaaa...!". teriak naruto histeris melihat biijudama yang siap menghabisi deidara .

"aku menemukan sebuah ide kitsune! setelah ia menembakkan benda hitam itu segera segel dia dengan kertas fuin yang telah kau siapkan sebelum keberangkatan kita...!" ujar deidara memberi tahukan idenya, naruto lalu mengangguk mengerti .

Seketika biijudama telah ditembakkan deidara berhasil menghindari beberapa sebelum mereka meledak di langit.

Bluar...Bluar..Bluar...

Ketika deidara sudah merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat ia lansung mengarahkan naga raksasa yang ia naiki menuju ke arah muka shukaku.

" sekarang saatnya kitsune...!" teriak deidara sambil melompat dari tungganganya yang melesat ke arah shukaku.

**BLLLLLUUUUAAAAARRRR...!** Suara ledakan super dahsyat menggema hingga negara tetangga (?).

C2 deidara berhasil mengenai bagian muka shukaku tapi naas bagi deidara karena kehilangan kedua tangannya ia tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa tenting pohon yang telah tumbang.

"ck... merepotkan sekali jinchuriki ini..kenapa harus sampai kehilangan kedua aset berhargaku segala." ucap deidara sambil merutuki nasipnya.

Sementara Naruto yang tak ingin buang-buang waktu segara mengambil kertas fuin dari dalam jubahnya dan bersiap untuk melesat ke arah shukaku.

Sret...!

Dengan cept ia segera muncul di depan wajah rakun raksasa itu yang sedang tak sadarkan diri walau hanya sebentar.

Lalu ia membentuk segel tangan dan meneriakkan suatu nama jutsu **"fuinjutsu-seka geto ka..!"/ ' segel gerbang neraka'** ucapnya setelah berhasil menempelkan segel itu di moncong shukaku.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi segel naruto untuk mengekang chakra shukaku, sehingga perlahan tubuhnya melebu bagaikan pasir yang tertiup angin dan memperlihatkan tubuh gaara yang tak berdaya lagi alias sekarat.

Dan begitulah kesialan mereka berdua dari awal hingga akhir.

**Flashback of.**

Akatsuki meeting.

"hey sudahlah kalian berdua..! ,deidara setelah ini kau segera menemui kakuzu , dan untukmu hidan ,kakuzu bagai mana dengan misi kalian..?" sela pain sambil mengarahkan tatapan membunuh kepada kedua orang itu(hidan , Deidara).

"Cih,..". decih hidan,Deidara.

" mungkin misi kali ini akan sedikit memakan waktu karena target yang kami cari sangat sulit untuk di temukan ,dan yang kami dengar dari informan kami Jinchuriki no Nibi( ekor dua) terakhir terlihat di kumogakure dan kami sedang menuju kesana untuk menangkapnhya." Jelas kakuzu panjanjag lebar.

" hn,..sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama..." ucap pain dibalas anggukan dari duo Zombie itu.

"Sebaikya kita segera menyelesaikan yang satu ini ,aku sudah tidak nyaman dengan keadaanku" sela deidara yang sudah taksabar ingin mencari kedua lengannya 'setidaknya jika masih tersisa utuh'.

"hn..baiklah , untuk kitsune dan deidara kalian akan kuberikan libur selama 3 minggu sebagai hadiah karena telah menyelesaikan misi ini." Ucap pain ke kedua orang itu.

" whaaa... benarkah ketua ,terima kasih sekali aku sangat lelah selama menjalankan misi ini...!" teriak kitsune kegirangn sambil jingkrak-jingkrak# lebay.

" bicara apa kau kitsune ...! kau kan tidak melakukan apa-apa , seharusnya aku yang berbicra seperti itu ..hmm!". Bentak Deidara.

"Hey.. bukannya senior deidara sendiri yang ingin menghadapi dia sendiri kenapa malah marah padaku?". Jawab naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang tertutup topeng.

#yah sepertinya kalo di terusin gak ada habisnya lebih baik saya skip aja yah.

Skip time

Sudah seminggu sejak serangan akatsuki ke sunagakure kerusakan dimana-mana tetapi kesedihan mendalam dirasakan para penduduk desa suna yang barusaja mengangkat kazekage mereka malah kehilangan sosok yang mereka hormati sebagai penmimpin dan seorang adik , terutama kedua kakak gaara Sabaku Temari dan Sabaku kankurou.

" hiks...hiks...hiks.." ter dengar suara tangisan di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya sebuah kamar.

Tok tok tok... sebuah ketukan terdengar si seberang ruangan itu

"hiks...hiks... siapa?...hiks.." tanya temari sambil menangis.

"temari nee chan ..ini aku kankurou, tolong bukakan pintuntya...!?" jawap kankurou dari luar kamar.

Temari langsung mengusap air matanya ketika mengetahui orang yang di luar adalah kankurou.

"masuk saja tidak di kunci kok...!" jawap temari yang langsung menyunggingkan senyum yang kalau dilihat lebih seksama terlihat begitu di paksaakan.

" kau masih menangis dari tadi malam ya...? tanya kankurou ketika melihat mata temari yang sembab ,

benar saja ia menangis sejak tadi malam ketika tim pencari yang dibantu pihak konoha kembali dengan tangan hampa , memang mengecewakan tim yang ter diri dari 200 orang jounin dan chunin dari suna di tambah 20 orang shinobi dari konoha beberapa diantaranya adalah rockie 12 serta kakashi, guy,dan lima orang dari clan hyuga yang terkenal dengan doujutsunya pulang dengan tangan hampa setelah satu minggu pencarian ke seluruh penjuru mata angin, rencananya mereka akan melanjutkan pencarian hingga ke negara tetangga seperti iwa,kumo,otto,ame,kiri. Serta beberapa desa lain tapi hari ini mereka kembali karena ingin meng istirahatkan tubuh mereka dan mengatur ulang strategi.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

'di mana ini kenapa gelap seperti ini kenapa tubuhku sulit untuk di gerakkan apa aku sudah mati, oh kami-sama apakan aku harus berahir seperti ini ku mohon aku benar-benar masih ingin hidup aku ingin melindungi orang yang aku sayangi.'pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ia berikan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti ada yang mengabulkan permintaannya tiba tiba setitik cahaya terlihat dan perlahan tubuhnya dapat di gerakkan, lalu ia mulai berjalan menuju cahaya itu.

Dan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan masih di sambut kegelapan yang hanya di sinari oleh sebuah lilin.

" Arrrrkkh..." teriak orang itu krena ia merasa tubuhnya bagai di hantam beban yang sangat besar.

"ah ternyata kau sudah sadar Gaara... dan sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu karena tubuhmu itu belum pulih benar..!." ucap pria bertopeng kucing dengan nada datar dan terdengar lebih dewasa?.

Gaara yang mendengar suara itu langsung mencari arah datangnya suara itu dan ialangsung dapat menemukan sosok yng berbicara denganya sedang duduk di pojokan ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lilin.

"siapa kau dan ,dimana aku ,apayang telah kau lakukan kepadaku...ssshaaarrrghh!"tanya sekaligus teriaknya karena menahan rasa perih yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"kau sekarang berada di am..." ucap naruto terpotong karena hampir saja ia keceplosan menyebutkan desa amegakure 'hampr sja aku kelepasan menyebut amegakure' batin naruto. "kau sekarang berada di tempat yang **aman**, tak ada yang menemukan keberadaan kita disini". Dusta naruto kepada gaara.

"dan kau tak peru tahu siapa aku yang penting setelah kau pulih benar atau setidaknya sudah dapat berjalan kau boleh pergi dari sini..!" lanjut naruto sebbelum gaara kembali bertanya kepadanya,

gaara yang mendengarnya langsung diam dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya karena kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ingin mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tobe continue.**

**Next chapter: valley of the end**

jangan lupa review kritik dan saran ... senpai ok deh see u next chap.!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Side Of The Sun**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : **setsuna-yami

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **merasa 'dibuang'oleh penduduk desa, dan bergabung dengan akatsuki karena telah terhasut oleh seseorang yang misterus. Sudah 13 tahun semenjak kejadian naas itu terjadi, kejadian yang menyakitkan bagi penduduk konoha dan para shinobinya , kehilangan rekan maupun keluarga mereka , dan semenjak 3 tahun kepergia'nya'.. 'kedamaian' yang mereka inginkan pun terwujud walaupun terselubung dengan kebohongan.;-/ evil-naruto

Naruto U. Akatsuki. OC..

**.**

**.**

**.**

author note: maaf klo sebelumnya saya udah janji mau update di hari rabu , soalnya chap tiga sudah jadi, nah sekarang saya segera update dan segera melanjutkan untuk membuat chap 4 ok deh langsung aja.

Chapter3: **valley of the end...!**

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejaidan di suna dan sejak itu juga pencarian gaara dihentikan(?). karena pihak suna telah di beri kabar oleh shinobi mereka yang ditugaskan untuk mengejar gaara, tapi pihak konoha yang mendengarnya tidak percaya akn hal itu mereka juga kaget ketika mendengar berita dari shinobi suna kalau yang mengatakan nya adalah sahabat lamanya mereka berfikir dalam artian bahwa salah satu orang yang menyerang suna adalah .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Uzumaki Naruto" ucap seseorang yang berada di gedung hokage yang tak lain adalah godaime hokage.

"A- apakah semua itu benar hokage-sama...?" tanya salah satu kunoichi bersurai merah muda A.K.A haruno Sakura Haruno yang menjadi penguat niat Naruto untuk meninggalkan desa.

" Tidak salah lagi jika kita teliti ciri-ciri dari salah satu anggota akatsuki itu dan lagi aku tidak pernah mendengar Gaara punya sahabat lain ,kolega pasti kalau sahabat maka tak salah lagi orang itu adalah Uzumaki naruto..!" lanjut tsunade ,

dan reaksi semua shinobi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun kaget,marah,sedih semua bercampur aduk hingga tangis pun tak tertahankan dari dalam diri sakura.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.. maaf... hiks... semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku ..hiks karena semua kebodohanku membuat mereka semua pergi dari desa ...hiks..." ucap sakura lirih di selingi oleh suara tangisan.

" kau benar ini semua adalah salahmu...!" ucap sunade cepat dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" hey itu tidak sepenuhnya benar kok sakura tuntuka semangat masa mudamu...!" ucap shinobi ber baju hijau super ketat dan bergaya rambut seperti mangkuk terbalik dengan menyegir hingga mengakibatkan kilatan cahaya A.K.A rock lee.

"lee benar sakura semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu...

itu adalah salah kami yang terlalu lemah dan gagal menjalankan misi untuk ...setidaknya mencegah sasuke uchiha meninggalkan desa."

Ucap shinobi ber surai coklat panjang hingga sebahu bermata lavender A.K.A. hyuga neji.

" kalian benar ..andai saja aku datang pada saat yang tepat aku yakin, pasti tidak akan menjadi sepertiini.." .

sela kakashi yang juga mengikuti misi untuk membawa kembali gaara. Dan acara mengingat masalalu pun terjadi.

Tak jauh beda dengan lima orang yang sedang flash back , di sebuah ruangan yang terkesan gelap karena hanya diterangi oleh cebuah cahaya lilin yang mulai habis sesosok pria bertopeng kucing sedang duduk dan menggengam sebuah hitai-ate belambang konoha.

Pria itu terlihat sedang merenung atau melamun juga bisa, karena dari tadi ia diam.

...hening...

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suatu isakan tangis yang berasal dari pria tersebut 'tunggu dulu naruto menangis...?' yah itulah yang terjadi sepertinya hal yang menimpa dirinya sangatlah menyakitkan hingga menyebabkan dia menangis , begitu pilu jika didengarkan.

** Flash back . 3 years and 5 month ago.**

**Valley of the end.**

'ci.. ..cit..cit..cit...'

terdengar seperti ribuan burung gereja yang terdengar indah tapi sebenarnya itu adalah jutsu yang di keluarkan bocah berumur 13 tahun bergaya rambut seperti pantat ayam sasuke uchiha.

" kau adalah seorang anak yang sok tahu , kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa itu rasa sakit bagai mana ditinggalkan untuk sendiri didunia yang penuh rasa sakit ini Naruto dan dengan membunuhmu aku akan dapat membalaskan dendamku pada 'nya'...".

ucap sasuke pada naruto yang telah di cengram olehnya dan siap untuk menerima chidori darinya.

" sa-sadarlah sas-suke kau telah ter b-belenggu dalam k-kegelapan,.." ucap naruto.

"hm hm hm ha ha ...huahahaha..!"

tawa sasuke yang awalnya hanya gumaman kecil berubah menjadi tawa jahat yang menusuk telinga.

" kau tahu naruto alasan kenapa aku ingin membunuhmu..?"

lanjut sasuke setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"..."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan menunggu sasuke melanjutkan kalimatya.

" karna kau adala SAHABATKU...Naruto kau adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan ku , dan dengan membunuhmu aku akn mendapatkan kekuatan ..."

Hening... hanya terdengar kicauan ribuan burung A.K.A chidori sasuke dan deburan air dari air terjun tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua .

" hm h h hahaha... dan sekarang sampai disini hubungan kita sebagai orang terdekat ..karna sekarang kau akan mati ...rasakan ini..!"

Ucap sasuke dan dengan cepat mengarahkan chidori miliknya kearah dada kanan naruto.

'cit..cit..cit...syat... crashhh...!"

" aaarrgghh..."

Rintihan seorang bocah sebaya dengan sasuke uchiha , bocah dengan iris biru seindah langit namun telah tergantikan dengan iris yang brwarna merah dengan pupil hitam vertikal perlahan-lahan tubuh naruto mulai di selimuti oleh chakra merah di seluruh tubuhnya , tanganya yang tadi terkulai lemas sekarang mencengram tangan sasuke yang juga sedang mencengkram bajunya hingga naruto tergantung .

" hh.. kita lihat apakah setelah ini kau dapat menggunakan jutsu bodohmu itu... dan kita lihat siapa yang terkuat di antara kita.!"

ucap sasuke dengan seringai jahatnya tetapi seketika seringai jahatnya itu hilang setelah melihat perubahan pada diri naruto yang diselimuti chakra merah dan sekarang keadaan mulai berbalik naruto balik mencengkram tangan sasuke dengan sangat kuat , luka yang menganga di dada kanan naruto mulai hilang bahkan sembuh secara total malah walaupun bekas chidori sasuke pada bajunya takdapat di hilangkan sasuke yang melihatnya pun merasa ada yang aneh dan sakit muai menjalar ke lenganya , merasa ada yang aneh ia pun segera melepaskan cengramanya dan melompat kebelakang sembari memegangi lenganya yang rasanya seperti mati rasa .

' apa yan ter jadi denganya... chakra itu...cih naruto sberapa jauh sebenarnya kau..!' batin sasuke ia tak lagi memasang tampang coll nya lagi kali ini ia benar -benar kaget bukan main.

" sasuke kenapa kau melakukan ini semua sadarlah sasuke ...sadarlah sasuke...!" teriak naruto mulai buka mulut.

" cih aku memang sudah sadar naruto .. aku sadar kalu terus bersama kalian aku tidak akan menjadi kuat .. kalian adalah sekumpulan orang orang lemah..!"ucap sasuke tajam kepada naruto .

" kenapa sasuke kenapa ?... apa kau belum sadar juga kalau banyak orang di konoha yang menunggumu ..! sakura chan, kakasi sensei, teman-teman semuanya ...sasuke!."

ucap naruto kepada sasuke mencoba menyadarkanya yah walaupun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

"Sudahlah naruto kau tak usak banyak bicara lagi kau pikir apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang-orang lemah seperti kalian hm..?".

"Lagi pula nasipmu sama kan denganku..?, tidakkah kau sadar naruto ,..tidakkah kau sadar tatapan-tatapan itu naruto, tak sadarkah kau perlakuan mereka kepadamu naruto, bahkan untuk mendapatkan seorang teman saja kau sulit ..."lanjut sasuke yang menelohok hati 'ciielah bahasanya'.

DEG

Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan sasuke hanya mematung dan membulatkan matanya, memang benar apa kata sasuke ia memiliki nasib yang sama seperti sasuke hanya saja naruto tidak ingin mengakuinya kalau ia sebenarnya sangat kesepian dengan menutup-nutupinya dengan tingkahnya yang hyper active itu.

"..." hening.

Sementara naruto terbayang-bayang masa kecilnya dimana ia kespian,menahan rasa itu sendiri dan memendamnya dalam-dalam, tapi hal itu seketika hilang ketika bertemu dengan sasuke uchiha seorang anak yang mendapatkan nasib yang tak jauh beda denganya, ia tak lagi merasa kesepian ketika mengetahui kalau ada orang lain yang sama seperti dirinya, sasuke lah yang memberikan cahaya padanya ketika kegelapan menyelimutinya sasuke lah orang pertama yang mengakui kekuatanya dan pernah berkata kalau ia ingin bertarung denganya naruto pun merasakan apa yang namanya mempunyai seorag sahabat dan ia tau bagaimana rasanya di akui , tapi sasuke jugalah yang telah membuka kembali masa-masa kegelapan naruto dengan mengatakan hal barusan.

" kau terlalu naif ...Naruto"

ucap sasuke datar sembari mengambil pelindung kepala miliknya dari sakunya dan memasangnya.

Tapi tanpa disadari oleh sasuke naruto mengepalkan tanganya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarah yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa lagi untuk ditahan.

Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah batang kayu, melemparnya keatas lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menendangya menuju ke arah naruto, naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menghajar sasuke karena ucapanya tadi langung melesat dengan kecepatan superduper tinggi.

Sweeetshh...wuuughhh...

Bahkan kayu yang dilemparkan sasuke tadi sama sekali dihiraukanya, menyebabkan kayu tadi terbakar saat bergeseken dengan chakra naruto.

Set...set...

" SASUKE...!"

Teriak Naruto smbil melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Sasuke.

'cepat sekali , aku tidak bisa melihatnya.' Batin sasuke ketika melihat naruto tiba-tiba berada di depanya

Buaagh...

Ugh...

splassh...splasshh...byuur...

Lagi terdengar sesuatu tapi kli ini suara pukulan yang sangat keras dan cipratan air karena sasuke terpental sangat jauh karena menerima pukulan naruto yang bersarang tepat di mukanya.

"Arrghh...!"

Teriak sasuke sambil memegangi mukanya yang luar biasa sakit akibat menerima pukulan naruto. # 'jika kalian membayangkan hal itu saat ini pasti kalian bisa melihat betapa tidak etisnya perubahan sikap sasuke saat ini sambil memegangi mukanya'.

Buagh...

Tap..tap...tap...

Bughh...

Splash..splash..byur..

Lagi tedengar suara pukulan dan suara cipratan air akibat pentalan sasuke, kaliini naruto benar-benar berada dititik nol nya tak ada kata ampun bagi Sasuke , munkin karena ucapan sasuke tadi membuat kegelapan menyelimuti hati naruto kembali.

#maaf ya klo agak beda ceritanya ini saia buat seperti ini karena agar selaras dengan cerita saya.

Bertubi-tubi serangan naruto mengenai sasuke dengan telak

Swet...swet...

Set...

Tiba-tiba naruto sudah berada dihadapan sasuke dengan menyiapkan pukulan tepat ke ulu hati sasuke.

"SA..SU..KE..!" teriak naruto singkat.

Syat...

Buaggh...

"Ugh" sasuke memuntahkan darah akibat pukulan naruto yang langsun ke ulu hati..

Belum selesai disitu naruto langung mengarahkan tendangannya menuju perut sasuke, yang sedang melayang akibat pukulan naruto, ia pun lansung terlempar akibat tendangan naruto yang mengenai perutnya untuk keduakalinya

Wussh...

Bugh..!

"Agh..." lagi suara sasuke ketika menerima tendangan naruto.

Syaashh...

Sauke terlempar dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi sebelum menghantam dinding tebing yang takjauh dari sana.

Bleem..! klatak..klatak..

Suara tubrukan diikuti suara bebatuan yang jatuh.

Tapi hal itu membuat sasuke beruntung, setelah ia dengan susah payah berdiri di atas tebing yang vertikal tiba-tiba sharingan sasuke ber-evolusi menjadi tiga timoe yang aslnya hanya dua , hal itu membuat sasuke dapat melihat gerakan naruto yang melesat ke arahnya.

'kenapa tiba-tiba aku dapat melihat gerakanya , inikah kekuatan sharingan yang sesungguhnya' iner sasuke ia kaget ketika yang dapat melihat gerakan naruto.

Sementara naruto melesat ke arah sasuke dengan siap melancarkan kembali tendanganya ke arah kepala sasuke.

Set...

Tap..

Sasuke dengan mudah menghalau tendangan naruto dan menggengam pergelangan kaki kanan naruto.

"ck..sial ..." umpat naruto yang tendanganya dapat dihalau sasuke.

"tapi belum selesai...!" lanjut naruto yang siap menendang lagi dengan kaki kirinya.

"rasakan ini..!" teriak naruto yang sudah melancarkan tendanganya.

Swessh..

Tap...

Lagi sasuke dengan mudah menangkis serangan naruto.

"bagai mana bisa..!" ucap naruto yang kaget ketika tendanganya berhasil digagalkan sasuke lagi.

Dengan keadaan yang mulai berbalik mendukungnya , sasuke mulai bertindak , ia langsung melempar naruto yang kedua kakinya sudah di cengkram sasuke. Lau ia memutar tubuhnya tigaratus enam puluh derajat untuk mendapatkan momentum kecepatan yang bagus.

"hyea...!" teriak sasuke ketika menghempaskan tubuh naruto.

Tidak sampai disitu sasuke lalu melesat menuju naruto yang masih melayang dan menendangnya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat naruto mendapatkan double efect.

Tap..

Set..

"rasakan ini..!" teriak sasuke menendang tubuh naruto

Bug..bug..bug..bug...!

" akh..guh..uhh.." hanya itu suara yang di keluarkan naruto ketika menerima serangan bertubi-tubi sasuke.

"ini belum ber akhir..!"

"Rasakan ini..!" teriak sasuke yang telah siap dengan tandangan setengah lingkaran.?

...Buagh..!

"urggh.." naruto yang menerima serangan terahir sasuke lagsung memuntahkan darah. Dengan tendangan tadi naruto lansung jaruh dengan cepat ke dalam air.

Syeet...

Byurr...

Tap..

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus tepat di ata jatuhnya naruto.

" hm..hm..hea haha..." tawa sasuke yang merasakan kekuatan merasuki tubuhnya.

"..!.." tapi tawa sasuke segera hilang ketike merasakan sesuatu memegangi kakinya.

" hyeaa..." teriak naruto yang sudah membuat ratusan bunshin yang memegangi satu sama lain hingga membentuk seperti tali.

Secara otomatis tubuh sasuke langsung terangat ketika bunshin naruto menariknya dan berputar-putar seperti angin puyuh dan langsung menubrukkan sasuke ke dinding tebing hingga membetuk bekas tubrukan yang memanjang dan berakhir pada sebuah libang yang di dalamnya ada sasuke dan bunshin naruto yang masih memegangi kakinya.

Sasuke yang tak mau tinggal diam segera membuat segal tangan dan meneriakkan sebuah jutsu.

**"katon-gyokaku no jutsu" ..!**

lalu sebuah bola api besar membakar bunshin naruto hingga terlihat seperti sebuah tali yang terbakar.

Poft..poft..poft..

Bunshin naruto pun hilang karena terkena jutsu katon sasuke dan menyisakan naruto yang setengah sadar di hadapan sasuke, sasuke yang melihatnya menatap nanar sahabatnya itu , tapi ia kembali sadar dan menyerang naruto kembali.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh naruto dan menendangnya diperut.

Bagh...

"ugh" naruto memuntahkan darah.

Syuush...

Byurr...

Setelah menyerang naruto sasuke pun langsung mendarat di atas air untuk memastikan keadaan naruto dan melihat tubuh naruto yang tak sadarkan diri mengambang, sasuke lau melangkah mendekati naruto

Blubuk..blubuk...

"..!.."

Sasuke kaget melihat tubuh naruto yang diselimuti oleh gelembung aneh berwarna merah.

Pelahan tubuh naruto dengan sendirinya ter angakat oleh gelembung itu.

** Naruto mindskape.**

**" aku tak akan membiarkan kau terbunuh gaki..! , aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan dari chakra kyuubi..!"**

Ucap kyuubi ,dan memberikan seperempat chakranya kpd naruto.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari naruto karena ia masih tak sadarkan diri

**Mindskape end.**

Naruto yang mulai sadar tak perduli apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang telah berubah menjadi biiju mode dengan ekor satu.

" SASUKE...!". teriak naruto dan mulai menyerang sasuke lagi.

Skip.

Naruto yang sudah berubah bentuk masih saja kalah dengan sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi sesosok seperti monster yang mempunyai sayap seperti tangan manusia akibat kurse mark orochimaru.

Setelah pertarungan mereka selesai sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk menemui manusia ular itu dan meninggalkan naruto yang tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di tengah hujan yang mengguyur tak lama setelah pertaeungan mereka selesai.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana terlihat dua sososk yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan mereka, salah satu pria itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang aneh di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya berbentuk seperti venus flytrap. Dan satu orang lagi sepertinya manusia biasa hanya saja ia memakai topeng spiral.

" bagai mana menurutmu TOBI..?" salah satu dari mereka mulai bicara.

"hm..ini akan menarik zetsu , bocah jinchuriki dan uchiha terakir."

Jawab pria yang memakai topeng spiral yang bernama tobi itu kpada mahluk aneh itu yang telah diketahui bernama zetsu.

" hm...benarsekali ini akan menarik..., jadi siapa yang akan kau ambil bocah uchiha itu ataukah jinchuriki kyuubi itu.."

Ucap zetsu kepada tobi ,keduanya sambil mendekat menuju ke arah naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

" hm... bocah jinchuriki dan uchiha sasuke keduanya memiliki jalan cerita yang mirip dengan Hashirama senju dan Madara uchiha, tapi dengan jalan cerita yang akan berbeda jauh." Jawab tobi kepada zetsu.

" apa maksudmu dengan 'jalan cerita yang berbeda' ..tobi..?" . tanya zetsu kepada tobi yang sepertinya ia belum mengetahui rencana tobi.

" hm.. kau bisa mengetahuinya nanti setelah aku selesai dengan bocah ini, kau segera ke tempat Pain dan katakan kepadanya kalau akan ada anggota baru yang menggantikan Sasori...!"

jawap tobi dan zetsu menganguk dan hilang tenggelam kedalam tanah.

sementara itu kakashi yang sedang menuju ke lembah akhir di bantu olen pakun anjing ninja yang menjadi rekannya.

" apa kau merasaka tekannan chakra tadi kakashi..?" tanya pakun kepada kakashi.

"hm kau benar aku bisa merasakanya tapi sudah tak adalagi tekanan cakra yang aku rasakan lagi...pakun kita harus cepat.." jawab kakashi dan diikuti anggukan dari pakun , mereka pun menambah kecepatan agar segera sampai ke empat nauto.

AN CUT..!

Chap tiga selesai.

Dan untuk chap empat masih akan tentang jalanya bagaimana naruto meninggalkan desa , dan sepertinya kalian telah sedikit tahu siapakah orang misterius yang menghasut Naruto...

Gomene klo ceritanya berjalan lambat karena itu memanga maksud saya ..dan kalau cerita ini di filmkan maka satu chapter bisa menjadi dua episode...yah sekiranya gitu deh

Ok terima kasih yang udah review, dan yang login udah saya bales lewat PM. Dan yang udah review tapi belum login ...ini sudah saya update chp 3 semoga suka dengan ceritanya

Terima kasih...banyak senpai senpai sekalian yangsudah mereview..

Dan chap4..adalah

** The ugly's truth...!**

ok deh mungkin chp 4 akan saya update hari sabtu/ minngu jadi jangan marah ya klo agak lama.

And dont forget ..i need ure review ok!

Setsuna-yami Out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Side Of The Sun**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : **setsuna-yami

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **merasa 'dibuang'oleh penduduk desa, dan bergabung dengan akatsuki karena telah terhasut oleh seseorang yang misterus. Sudah 13 tahun semenjak kejadian naas itu terjadi, kejadian yang menyakitkan bagi penduduk konoha dan para shinobinya , kehilangan rekan maupun keluarga mereka , dan semenjak 3 tahun kepergia'nya'.. 'kedamaian' yang mereka inginkan pun terwujud walaupun terselubung dengan kebohongan.;-/ evil-naruto

Naruto U. Akatsuki. OC?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:** chapter ini masih membahas tentang bagai mana naruto meninggalkan konoha. Jadi maaf klo ada yang berharap klo chap ini akan berjalan cepat , karena sepertinya agak sulit karena jalan ceritanya terlanjur saya buat begini. Ok silahkan baca saja... dan bagi yang me-review tpi gg login saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih ini sudah dilanjut.

Chapter4: ** the ugly's truth..! ( kebenaran yang buruk.!)**

Setelah kejadian di lembah akhir naruto segera dibawa kakashi pulang ke konoha untuk di rawat akibat luka-luka yang cukup serius , begitu pula dengan rekan satu tim naruto yang lain seperti neji,kiba,shikamaru,chouji,dan rock lee yang di tugaskan untuk membawa kembali sasuke uchiha.

Sementara diruangan Naruto ia tak sadarkan diri selama empat hari

tapi ajaibnya luka-lukanya sudah sembuh total tapi dia belum siuman juga entah apayang sedang di alaminya mungkin akibat pengaruh genjutsu yang diberiakn tobi kepada naruto setelah ia tak sadarkan diri dan tobi langsung pergi begitu saja ketika merasakan chakra kakashi dan pakun mendekat, genjutsu itu bukan genjutsu yang tergolong kuat hanya untuk mengulang ingatan-angatan buruk yang dialami naruto di masa kecilnya hingga sekarang, tujuanya hanya satu yaitu membuat naruto membenci berakibat naruto selalu memegangi kepalanya dan selau mengigau dan berteriak-teriak, seperti yang terjadi pada malam ini.

Jam yang tergantung di ruangan serba putih itu sudah menujukkan pukul 01:37 AM naruto yang terlelap tiba-tiba berteriak histeris sambil memegangi kepalanya.

'aku..akan membunuh kalian semua..!'

'gara-gara kalian aku menjadi seperti ini..!'

'kumohon ampuni aku ,aku tidak tahu apa-apa'

Hanya itu yang naruto teriakkan selama hampir empat hari ini terutama pada malam hari, walaupun sedang mengigau terlihat sekali kalau spertinya hal yang sedang terjadi di mimpi naruto terlihat begitu nyata.

Para suster yang sedang bertugas untuk berjaga pun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menenangkan naruto berujung kegagalan.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bera sal dari pintu masuk yang berada di ujung koridor.

" ah kakashi-san kenapa datang malam-malam begini?" tanya suster yang sedang berjaga ketika mengetahui kalau orang itu dadalah kakashi.

" oh eto.. aku tidak bisa tidur ,jadi aku kesini ingin menjenguk naruto..?" jawab kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" oh begitu ya..?" lanjut suster itu di jawab anggukan kakashi.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu kakashi segera menuju kamar 431 yang di huni naruto.

Cklek..

"hentikan ...!" teriak naruto yang sedang mengigau.

Kakashi yang tentu saja sudah mengetahui keadaan naruto tak memperdulikan igauan naruto langsung saja ia masuk dan melihat naruto yang sudah bermandikan keringat.

" apa salah ku, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tolong ampuni aku..!" lagi terdengar igauan naruto, sepertinya ia sedang mengigau tentang masa kecilnya.

" apa yang tejadi padamu naruto..?" tanya kakashi pelan ketika mengambil posisi duduk disamping ranjang naruto.

" aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan kalian dasar tidak tahu diri..!" lagi ucapan naruto yang sedang mengigau.

"a-apa..?"

Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun kaget dengan ucapan naruto, dia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang di alami naruto saat ini.

Skip

Keesokan harinya kakashi telah meminta izin kepada hokage untuk meminta salah satu anggota clan yamanaka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada naruto dan setelah beberapa perang argumen antara kakashi dan tsunade yang kurang setuju mengingat keadaan bocah kuning itu saat ini.

" baiklah kakashi aku menyetujuinya tapi dengan syarat hanya sebatas ingatan luarnya saja kau tidak boleh membaca ingatan dalam naruto..!" ucap stunade dengan nada berwibawa.

"hai.. hokage-sama saya mengerti.." jawap kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi ke divisi intel dan introgasi tempat yamanaka inoichi bertugas.

Setelah sampai di kantor divisi intel dan introgasi kakashi langsung mencai inoichi untuk membantunya mencari tahu apa yang ada di fikiran naruto sekarang ini hingga ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan dalam igauanya kalau ia ingin menghancurkan 'kalian' dalam artian konoha di fikiran kakashi.

Setelah agak lama mencari ruangan inoichi berada karena ia jarang sekali datang ke tempat ini akhirnya ia segera menemukan ruangan tempat inoichi sedang bertugas.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan dari luar .

" masuk.." ucap inoichi singkat.

Tak pikir panjang kakasi lagsung masuk ke ruangan itu.

" kakashi .. tumben kau kesini ada keperluan apa..?" lanjut inoichi bertanya kepada kakashi.

" yo aku kesini untuk miminta kau membantuku untuk mengintrogasi seseorang atau lebih tepatnya memnbaca fikiran seseorang..!" jawab kakashi dengan nada serius.

" mengintrogasi...? siapa yang kau maksud , dan apakah kau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari hokage-sama..?" tanya inoichi bertubi-tubi.

"ini..!" langsung saja kakashi menyodorkan sebuah map kepada inoichi.

" apa ini?" tanya inoichi

"itu adalah dokemen persetujuan dan informasi tentang orang yan akan kau baca fikiranya"

Inoichi lagsung menerima dokumen tersebut dan membacanya, seketika ia kaget matanya membulat ketika membaca dokumen itu.

"N-naruto uzumaki..?" tanya inoichi agak terbata-bata.

"hn benar aku ingin kau membaca fikiranya..!" jawab kakashi singkat.

"Tapi apa yang telah di lakukanya dan bukankah ia sedang dirawat sekarang..?" ucap inoichi kembali tenang.

" aku akan menjelaskanya ketika kita sampai di ruangannya.!" Balas kakashi di jawab anggukan leh inoichi.

Setelah itu mereka pun segera menuju ke rumah sakit tempat naruto dirawat.

Sesampainya disana kakashi dan inoichi di kejutkan oleh jiraiya,tsunade, ino , hinata, ten-ten, kecuali sakura yang sejak kepergian sasuke mejadi menyendiri dan mereka yang mengikuti misi untuk membawa sasuke kembali yang tentu saja masih di rawat.

" ah ada kalian semua ternyata ada apa kalian kesini...?" tanya kakashi kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"tentu menjenguk rekan kami..kakashi sensei bagaimana sih..!" jawab kunoichi ber surai pirang dengan gaya pony tail A.K.A Yamanaka ino di ikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain kecuali jiraiya dan tsunade.

"Lho tou san kenapa kesini juga..?" lanjut ino bertanya kepada ayahnya.

" oh eto..tou san ada tugas yang diberikan oleh hokage-sama..." jawab inoichi.

"tapi apa tugas tou san ..itu mengenai naruto , sampai kesini segala..?" tanya ino yang penasaran.

" itu rahasia dan sebaiknya yang tidak berkepentingan segera meninggalkan tenpat ini , lagi pula bukankah kalian bilang akan menjenguk teman kalian yang lain..?" kali ini tsunade yang menjawab di balas anggukan dari jiraiya dan kakashi.

"oh iya kami hampir lupa.. kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya.. ayo teman-teman kita segera ke ruangan yang lain lagi pula jam besuk sudah hampir habis kan..?" ajak ino kepada teman temanya yang lain.

Tapi dari ketiga orang gadis itu seorang bersurai indigo lah yang paling khawatir dengan keadaan naruto, yang tanpa disadari ia telah menngengam erat tangan pria ber kulit tan tersebut.

"nee ..hinata ayo..!, bukankah setelah ini kau ingin menjenguk nejii..?" ajak ino ketika menyadari kalau hinata belum beranjak dari sana.

"eh ..! ..i-iya." Jawab hinata agak tergagap ketika menyadari dirinya dipanggil dan ia sedang menggengam erat tangan pemuda itu.

dengan wajah memerah dan rasa kecewa ia pun segera menghampiri dua orang yang sudah berada di ambang pintu, 'semoga kau baik-baik saja naruto-kun' batin hinata mendoakan naruto.

Setelah pegi dari sana mereka bertiga berpapasan dengan shikamaru yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar naruto.

"hey.. shikamaru kau mau kemana..?" tanya rekan satu timnya ino.

"kau pasti mau menjenguk naruto kan" kali ini ten-ten bertanya.

" yah tadi memang rencananya begitu..ngomong-ngomog kalian dari mana..?" jawab sekaligus tanya shikamaru kepada keriga gadis itu.

"eh eto..kami baru saja dari kamar naruto ..sebaiknya untuk hari ini kau tidak usah kesana karena hokage-sama sedang ada urusan bersama ayah, jiraiya-sama dan kakashi sensei di kamar naruto.."

"ck..merepotkan sekali ,.. nah setelah ini kalian mau kemana..?" balas shikamaru.

"Setelah ini kami mau ke ruangan kiba, kau mau ikut shikamaru..?" jawab ten-ten.

" hm merpotkan saja ...baiklah karena chouji dan neji bellum diperbolehkan untuk di jenguk aku akan ikut kalian ..hoamz..!" ucap shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Setelah itupun mereka segera berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan kiba. Suasana pun menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"hey shikamaru bukankah kau juga seharusnya juga dirawat..?" tanya ten-ten membuka percakapan.

"hm benar juga , apa kau sudah sembuh shika..?" kali ini ino menanggapi.

"..." hinata hanya diam mendengarkan percakaman mereka bertiga.

" bukanya begitu , kalau bisa aku juga ingin dirawat seperti mereka berempat bahkan rasanya aku ingin mati saja melihat rekan ku dirawat karena kesalahan yang aku perbuat sementara aku hanya menderita luka ringan saja..!" jawab shikamaru yang suaranya terdengar bergetar, sepertinya dia mau menangis.

"jangan begitu...kau tahu... misimu itu tidak gag..."

"sudahlah ino-chan.. jangan dibicarakan lagi lagi pula naruto-kun dan teman-teman yang lain masih hidupkan, itu juga karena shikamaru-kun .. benarkan ten-ten-chan..?"

kali ini hinata memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara karena tidak tahan dengan perang argumen shikamaru dan ino.

"i-iya benar hinata ...kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke ruangan kiba..!"

Jawab tenten canggung kepada hinata karena ia agak kaget mendengar nama naruto yang di ucapkan pertama kali walaupun ia tau kalau hinata menyukai naruto sudah sejak lama , tapi tetap saja kalau hinata yang mengatakanya tentu agak mengejutkan.

Sementara itu di ruangan naruto.

" begitu rupanya .. tapi kakashi apa kau serius dengan penjelasanmu tadi..?" tanya jiraiya kepada kakashi karena belum percaya penjelasan kakashi barusan ketika ketiga remaja tadi meninggalkan ruangan naruto.

" semua yang dikatakan kakashi itu benar jiraiya..!, itulah mengapa aku mengizinkan hal ini." Sela tsunade.

" baiklah kalau begitu aku mengerti , segera lakukan saja kalau hal ini demi kebaikan bocah ini.." ucap jiraiya dibalas anggukan dari kakashi , ia pun segera memberi kode kepada inoichi untuk segera melakukanya.

Setelah itu inoichi segera mengambil posisi duduk disamping tempat tidur naruto dan muli membaca fikiranya, tapi ketenangan nyang ada di ruangan itupun buyar setelah melihat keadaan inoichi yang memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" apa yang kau lihat inoichi..?". tanya jiraiya dengan nada agak tinggi

"arrgh...d-dia terken-na g-genjutsu" jawab nya setelah melepaskan ikatan dari fikiran naruto.

" apa mungkin bocah terkutuk itu bisa menggunakan genjutsu kepada naruto...?" tanya jiraiya enth pada siapa yang tentu saja masig bisa didengar dengan baik oleh ketiga orang lainya.

" apa maksud anda jiraiya-sama..?" tanya kakashi agak bingung dengan penuturan jiraiya.

" ya .. apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku kakashi ..,apakah bocah terkutuk itu dapat menngunakan genjutsu dan membuat naruto menjadi seperti ini,...?" jawab jiraiya agak membentak sepertinya ia geram karena kondisi naruto saat ini.

"itu tidak munggin karena aku belum mengajarkan genjutsu kepadanya..!" jelas kakashi.

" tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terkena genjutsu..?" sela tsunade dibalas gelengan dari jiraiya dan kakashi yang berkata ' aku juga tidak tahu.".

Tanpa disadari ketiga orang itu yang sedang bingung minus inoichi yang masih terduduk karena masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya, naruto mulai sadar dari ketidak sadaranya?, dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"dimana ini..? " gumamnya pelan ketika ia hanya melihat nuansa putih dab bau menyengat khas rumahsakit.

" ah..naruto kau sudah sadar...!" teriak jiraiya yang melihat kalau naruto sudah sadar.

" apa yang terjadi padaku , kenapan kalin semua disini..?" yanya naruto yang masih bingung bengan keadaannya.

"sudahlah kau tak usah banyak bertanya, sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat.!" Kata jiraiya kepada naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memalingkan muka dari ketiga orang itu ia leih memilih utuk diam dan merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukanya setelah ini , ketiga orang itu pun salin pandang dan bertanya ' apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya pada anak ini'.

Setelah kejadiah hari itu naruto dilarang untuk di jenguk oleh siapapun entah apa alasan tsunade melakukanya tapi hal itu malah membuaat naruto merasa di kucilkan

Skip.

Setelah dua hari semenjak naruto sadar hari ini ia sudah di perbolehkan pulang karena konsinya yang sudah membaik, tapi selama dua hari itu ia tak keluar dari apartemenya ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar , melamun ,merenung, menagis?. Ya itu yang di lakukanya selama dua hari ini, ia selalu mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya selama tuju tahun belakangan.

Sementara itu tak jauh di apartemennya di sebuah pohon terlihat dua orang yang mengawasi perkembangan naruto.

" apa kau sudah memberi tahu pain tentang anggota baru kita zetsu..?" tanya pria bertopeng yang tak lain adalah tobi.

"hm...aku sudah memberitahu semuanya kepada pain , dan bagai mana kau akan membawa bocah itu , apa kau sudah membujuknya untuk bergabung..?" zetsu barbalik bertanya.

" belum." Jawab tobi singkat.

"..." zetsu hanya diam menunggu tobi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"tapi aku sudah memberinya genjutsu, itu akan lebih memudahkanku untuk mendapatkan kyuubi dan rinegan...!" lanjut tobi

" rinegan..?.. dari bocah itu ?, bukankah kau sudah menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan rinegan milik nagato..?" zetsu kembali bertanya kepada tobi.

" hm benar sekali aku sudah menunggu lama untuk mengambil rinegan milik nagato tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau memiliki rinegan yang sesungguhnya..!" jawab tobi tapi sepertinya ia belum selesai dengan perkataanya.

"apa maksudmu aku belum mengerti , kenapa kau tiba-tiba merubah rencanamu, lagi pula bukankah kah kau sudah berjanji pada pemilik tubuhmu saat ini untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanya itu, apa kau tidak kasihan terhadapnya ..?" tanya zetsu panjang lebar x tinngi.

"aku tidak perduli, jika keinginanya ingin terwujud maka ia harus menunggulebih lama lagi , dan lagi pula ia hanya seorang bocah yang kehilangan sesuatu yang di sayanginya apa yang akan dia lakukan tanpa kekuatan ku yang akan kudapatka walau aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.." jawab tobi ketus entah bermaksud kepadasiapa.

Tiba tiba perubahan sifat secara drastis di lakukan oleh tobi , tiba-tiba ia menampar dirinya sendiri dan suaranya pun menjadi cempreng 'kalian pasti sudah tahu kan seperti apa'.

Plak..

Tamparan itu membuat topeng nya agak terbuka sehinnga sedikit memperlihatkan wajah asli tobi.

" apa maksudmu huh...?, kenapa kau merubah rencanamu ini aku sudah menunggu 15 tahun untuk medapatkan mata itu..!" ucap tobi yang sikapnya menjadi sungguh konyol dibandingkan tadi.

Tapi perubahan sikap terjadilagi dan tobi pun menjadi lebih tenang. Dan mulai bicara dengan suara yang kembali ngebass.

"baiklah akan kujelaskan , sebenarnya aku tidak mengubah rencanaku secara keseluruhan aku hanya mengubah waktunya saja , aku akan menunggu lebih lama demi rinegan yang sesungguhnya, bukan maksudku kalau rinegan milik nagato itu adalah rinegan palsu aku tidak pernah mengatakanya, lagipula clan uzumaki memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri jika dibandingkan clan lain dalam tehnik penyegelan, dan kau tahu bocah itu memiliki potensi untuk mendapatkan mata legendaris tersebut dengan bantuan kita dan setelah dia mendapatkanya aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliku sejak awal dan dengan rinegan itu kau juga bisa mendapatkan mata bulan dengan mudah...benarkan OBITO..!" jelas tobi pada zetsu dan seseorang bernama obito, ' kalian juga pasti sudah taukan siapa obito'?.

"clan uzumaki..? , tapi bukankah nagato juga berasal dari clan itu, kenapa kau lebih memilih rinegan dai bocah yang belum tentu bisa memiliki rinegan itu..?" tanya zetsu lagi..

"apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Bocah yang ada didalam ramalan'..?" tobi berbalik bertanya kepada zetsu.

Zetsu yang medengarnya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"kau akan segera mengetahuinya.." jawab tobi ambigu.

Sementara zetsu diam dan mencerna ucapan tobi barusan 'bocah yang ada dalam ramalan..?' batin zetsu bertanya-yanya.

"sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini zetsu , dan mencari informasi yang menarik..!" titah tobi kepada zetsu,

ia pun menghilag ke dalam batang pohon meninggalakan tobi yang beralih kepada naruto yang meringgkuk di pojokan kamarnya yang terlihat seperti seorang yang depresi berat.

Skip.

Setelah beberapa hari nauto sudah mulai keluar dan ber aktifitas seperti biasa, walau aktifitasnya seperti biasa tapi sikapnya yang sekarang jauh dari biasa, ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan kasar sejak siuman dari rumah sakit, dan hari ini ia seperti biasa memulai aktifitasnya menuju ichiraku ramen faforitnya entah sejak kapan.? Hal yang seperti baisa selalu menjadi sarapan naruto setiap hari. tatapan jijik, benci, hinaan dan bisikan jelek tentang dirinya, tapi ia selalu tidak menghiraukanya ia mengangap mereka adalah orang yang tidak tahu diri dan sebagainya.

setelah sampai ia langsung duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"ah naruto sudah lama kau tidak kesini, pesan seperti biasa..?" sambut uncle teuchi pemilik kedai itu.

"hn.."

naruto menjawabnya hanya dengan dua huruf itu, teuchi yang mengira itu adalah jawaban ya langsung membuatkan pesananya. #kayak sasuke aja.

"ini pesananmu naruto.." ucap uncle teuchi sambil menyodorkan ramen pesanan naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun segera memakan ramenya itu, setelah selesai ia pun segera membayar dan melenggang pergi menuju bukit hokage, tak disangka di jalan ia berpapasan dengan sakura dari arah berlawanan. Sakura yang melihat naruto hanya berdiri mematung , sedangkan naruto tak memperdulikanya walau sebenarnya ia melihat sakura dengan jelas tapi ia tidak memperdulikanya, entah apa yang ia fikirkan tapi sejak ucapan sasuke ditambah genjutsu dari tobi membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"naruto.." gumam sakura pelan ketika melihat naruto yang melangkah menjauhinya..

Sementara itu naruto yang terus berjalan telah sampai di patung pahatan hokage , iapun segea duduk di atas patung hokage ke empat, ia hanya duduk selama berjam-jam , tanpa diketahuinya tobi yang mengawasinya berjalan mendekatinya.

"uzumaki naruto.." ucap tobi yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"..!.."

segera naruto menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria dengan topeng spiral yang menutupi wajahnya.

" siapa kau.?" Tanya naruto pada orang itu.

" aku..?" ucap tobi dengan nada yang sedikit menggantung.

" namaku tobi.." lanjut tobi.

"apa maumu.."

" mauku..? apa keinginanmu?" jawab tobi berbalik bertanya.

" entahlah aku tidak tau..!" jawaab naruto bingung kenapa malah ia yang brbalik di tanyai.

" apa kau membenci mereka..?" tanya tobi lagi.

" aku..entahlah.." jawab naruto singkat dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

" apakah kau menyayangi mereka..?"

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu .. siapa kau sebenarnya..!?" ucap naruto mulai geram pada tobi.

" santailah sedikit jangan terbawa emosi karena pertanyaan tadi..!" ucap tobi dengan nada santai, sementara naruto kembali menundukan kepala dan menatap konoha dengan taapan benci.

" aku bingung ,apakah aku harus membenci desa ini atau akan melindunginya," ucap naruto mulai membuka pecakapan dengan tenang, sementara tobi tersenyaum dibalik topengnya karena merasa sedikir lagi rencananya untuk menghasut naruto akan berhasil.

" kenapa berhenti lanjutkanlah aku akan mendengarkan."

Ucap tobi yang mengambil posisi duduk di samping naruto.

"aku membenci desa ini karena aku merasa tak di terima disini oleh para penduduk dan aku merasa terbuang di sini, aku tak tahu apa salahku sehingga aku begitu di benci, mereka selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan monster pada waktu aku kecil saat itu umurku baru enam tahun ketika aku menyadari arti tatapan dan bisikan mereka terhadapku aku juga di anggap tidak ada di dunia ini , tak jarang juga aku selalu di pukuli sampai babak belur tanpa aku ketahui masalah sesungguhnya, tsk...menyedihkan sekali,.!" Ucap naruto diakhiri dengan senyum getir.

" lalu kenapa kau mencintai mereka..?" tanya tobi agar naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

" aku merasa mencintai mereka karena walaupun sedikit darimereka yang menganggapku ada dan memberikan ku perhatian dan bagaimana rasanya tidak sendiri lagi di dunia ini, di konoha aku mendapatkan sahabat , perhatian dari teman-teman walaupun mereka tak tahu tentang apa yang ku alami sebenarnya..?" ucap naruto dengan wajah yang agak cerah dan menatap sendu suasana konoha di sora hari.

" apa kau mempunyai oang yang istimewa..?" tanya tobi dengan sedikiiit menggoda sekali lagi sedikit.

" sudah tidak ada..!" ucap naruto dengan nada serius.

"Apa maksudmu sudah tidak ada...?"tanya tobi dengan nada aneh kalau didengar.

"entahlah kupikir persaan itu hanya cinta monyet saja dan lagi pula gadis itu menyukai pria lain, jika kau tanya bagaimana perlakuanya terhadapku aku tidak akan menjawabnya, dia fikir aku ini orang yang sangat bodoh hingga memperlakukan aku seperti itu." Jelas naruto agak panjang.

" hey.. bukan kah kalau kau mengatakan hal tadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan sifatnya kepadaku,..?" ucap tobi agak canggung ,sepertinya sifat anehnya keluar lagi.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam naruto yang mulai dekat dengan tobi karena pertemuan yang tak terduga itu pun segera pamit untuk pulang.

"kalau kau ada masalah datang saja kesini... besok aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia kepadamu..!" ucap tobi kepada naruto yang mulai berjalan, naruto yang mendengarnya hanya meng iyakan ucapan tobi dan segera pulang ke apartemenya, sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan rahasia yang ingin di ceritakan tobi tapi ia akan menudanya sampai besok dan akan kembali lagi esok hari.

" keluarlah zetsu aku tau aku menguping dari tadi..!" ucap tobi kepada zetsu yang bersembunyi di dalam tanah, zetsu pun segera keluar dari persembunyianya

" jadi apa yang kau bicarakan tadi bersama bocah itu..!" tanya zetsu basa-basi.

" kenapa kau bertanya bukankah dari tadi kau menguping..?" jawab tobi singkat.

"benar sekali, tapi tak kusangka kau bisa ber ackting seperti itu...?" lanjut zetsu.

"sebaiknya kau diam saja , kau sendiri tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai bertingkah seperti tadi jadi jangan banyak bertanya..!" ucap tobi kembali berubah menjadi dingin.

Skip

Setelah hari itu naruto kembali lagi ke patung hokage untuk menemui tobi karena penasaran dengan rahasia yang akan di katakan tobi.

"hm ...kau datang juga rupanya naruto." Ucpap tobi yang melihat naruto sudah duduk di atas patung hokage keempat.

"aku memang sering datang kesini kalau sedang ada waktu, dan mengingat kalau aku sedang di bebas tugaskan karena hukuman yang kudapatkan aku jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang.." ucap naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke tobi dengan senyum ala sai.?

" hukuman apa maksudmu..?" tanya tobi basa-basi.

"yah kau tau tahu , mereka memberiku hukuman karena aku gagal untuk membawa sasuke uchiha kembalike desa.." jelas naruto.

"..." tobi hanya diam dan mendengarkan..

" sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak mendapatkan hukuman ini kalau aku menetujui ucapan hokage, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkanya.." lanjut naruto kepada tobi.

" apa kau pernah mempunyai keiinginan untuk meninggalkan desa ini..?" tanya tobi agak melenceng dari percakapan.

"apa maksudmu pergi dari desa..!" naruto berbalik bertanya.

"ya.. kau mendengarkan pertanyaan ku tadi bukan, setidaknya kau memiliki keinginan untuk membalas dendam pada mereka...walaupun sedikit.!"lanjut tobi dengan pertanyaanya tadi.

"membalas dendam...?" tanya naruto heran, dibalas anggukan dari tobi.

" apakah kau tau betapa busuknya konoha sebenarnya..?" ucap tobi dengan nada serius, naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan oh bukan hasutan dari pria itu.

Dan penghasutan pun dimulai dengan menceritakan awal terbentuknya konoha, perseteruan antar clan senju dan uchiha, perang shinobi pertama sampai ketiga dan hancurnya uzugakure tempat asli clan naruto, inisiden pembantaian clan uchiha oleh itachi, dan yang terakhir asal-usul naruto dan alasan kenapa ia selalu dipanggil monster oleh penduduk yang membencinya. Dan untuk asal usul tobi..? tentu saja ia menutupnya rapat-rapat dia bukan orang bodoh yang begitu saja memberitahukanya kepada naruto.

Bagaimana reaksi naruto..? tentu saja ia kager bukan main bahkan tak terasa sampai ia meneteskan air mata karena mendengar penjelasan tobi tadi, melihat reaksi naruto yang sepertinya sudah marah stadium akhir tobi pun menyeringai puas, ia berhasil menghasut naruto untuk menghancurkan desa, tapi langkah tobi belum selesai ia lalu menanamkan idiologi-idiologinya tentang kebencian dan rasa sakit kepada naruto.

Sementara naruto yang belum dalam kondisi tenang , ia pun langsung menerima begitu saja ucapan –ucapan tobi. Yang menambah rasa bencinya kepada konoha.

" apa semua yang kau katakan itu benar...?" tanya naruto sambil mengusap airmatanya.

" tentu saja ..bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong dengan semua itu, bukankah semua itu benar-benar terjadi..?" jawab tobi enteng.

" aku tidak tahu.. tapi karena ceritamu tadi rasa benciku terhadap desa ini menjadi bertambah,..." uap naruto menggantung .

" bagaimana mungkin desa yang selama ini menghasikan banyak shinobi kuat hanyalah desa yamg penuh kebohongan...!" lanjut naruto dengan mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat.

" apa tekatmu itu sudah bulat... ikutlah denganku maka kau akan menjadi kuat dan dapat mengubah konoha menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan..?" tanya sekaligus ajak tobi.

" apa lagi maksud pertanyaanmu itu..?" tanya naruto bingung.

" kau tidak diterima disini, mereka telah menyembunyikan asal-usulmu, apakah kau masih mau berada ditengah-tengah manusia munafik itu...?" tanya tobi serius.

Akhirnya naruto pun sadar dengan maksud pertanyaan tobi, ia pun segera menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat ia pertanyakan.?.

"tapi apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya... aku tidak punya tempat lagi selai di sini..?" ucap naruto pelan.

" kau masih tidak mengerti juga rupanya.., mereka tidak menginginkan mu kau sadar akan hal itu , tapi kau masih tak mau mengakuinya..!" ucap tobi agak keras.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersentak. Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan pria itu naruto tak ingin mengakui kalau ia tak diharapkan , cita-citanya untuk menjadi hokage hilang sudah sekarang sudah terganti oleh rasa benci dan dendam terhadap konoha.

"aku akan ikut denganmu..!" ucap naruto tegas , tobi yang mendengarnya tentu senang dengan perkataannya, dia menyeringai dalam topengya.

Skip.

Beberapa hari setelah itu tidak ada kabar tentang naruto, teman-temannya yang menghawatirkanya pun sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi hasilya sama saja yaitu gagal, tentu saja tsunade sudah mendengar hal itu dari rekan naruto yang mencarinya kemana-mana yang akhirnya mereka melapor kepada hokage. Para tetua yang mendengarnya pun segera mengadakan rapat dewan untuk menetapkan posisi naruto.

Braak...

Suara gebrakan terdengar dari dalamruangan dewan yang sedang rapat.

"aku tidak setuju kalau keputusan akhirnya seperti ini..!" teriak tsunade keras sambil menggebrak meja.

" tapi tsunade itu adalah keputusan yang sudah di abil secara voting, lagi pula meninggalkan desa tanpa izin dan tidak kembali adalah hal kriminal di konoha maupun di desa lain..!" ucap homura membantah perkataan tsunade tadi.

Bahkan para ketua clan yang biasanya menentang keputusan para tetua dengan berat hati menyetujui keputusan itu karena seperti ucapan homura memang benar meninggalkan desa tanpa izin adalah tindakan yang di anggap renhianatan terhadap desa.

Dan dengan berat hati tsunade keluar dari ruang rapat dengan keputusan bahwa naruto ditetapkan menjadi missing nin.

Sudah tak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepergian naruto , jiraiya serta orang lain yang pro terhadap naruto awalnya tidak setuju sengan keputusan itu , tapi apa daya sekali lagi memang benar keputusan yang di ambil, beberapa kali tsunade memberikan misi kepada ANBU dan shinobi tingkat jounin kelasA untuk mencari naruto tapi menghasilkan hasil nol besar tak ada tanda ataupun jejak naruto sampai suatu hari di ketahui kalau natuto pernah datang ke suna dengan title missing nin dan menjadi anggota akatsuki.

**Flashbak of... 3 years and 5 month later...**

Beberapa hari kemudian Tsunade yang mendengarnya langsung memberi misi untuk mencari dan membawa pulang...

"Naruto uzumaki..."

ucap seseorang di sebuah bangunan besar ber cat merah di konohagakure, seluruh shinobi yang di panggil untuk menjalankan misi ini pun kaget.

"n-naruto..hokage sama...?" tanya shinobi berambut perak dengan hitai-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya dan memakai masker.

"hm...benar misi kalian adalah mencari dan kalau bisa membawa pulang naruto ke konoha..!" ucap tsunade serius.

"tapi hokage-sama, selama tiga tahun ini semua misi untuk membawa pulang naruto selalu gagal, bagaimana kami bisa ..."

"aku dengar dari jiraiya kalau akatsuki berbasis di amegakure dan jiraiya juga mengatakan kalau ...OROCHIMARU TELAH DIBUNUH OLEH SASUKE UCHIHA..!"sela tsunade sebelum kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"tapi apa hubunganya dengan sasuke dan orochimaru...?" kali ini sakura bertanya.

" karena target utama sasuke adalah uchiha itachi maka secara tidak langsung naruto juga terlibat dalam kasus ini , karena dia sekarang juga menjadi anggota akatsuki maka dengan menemukan itachi kita juga bisa menemukan kedua orang itu..!" jelas tsunade pada semua orang di dalam kantor hokage semua oarang mengangguk mengerti.

" kalau begitu misi ini akan kuberi peringkat SS dan tuntuk kalian... kakashi hatake, yamato, sakura haruno, shimura sai, soran ikatsu 'OC yang saya buat untuk menggantikan naruto'..dan tim lain segera laksanakan misi ini...!" teriak tsunade pada semua orang di ruangan itu..

Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

Gluduk..gluduk...

"sepertinya akan ada badai...itachi...?" tanya seseorang wajah mirip hiu dan memakai jubah akatsuki serta menenteng pedang besar yang di atasnya terdapat seseorang berambut merah paruh baya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"..." yang ditanya hanya diam.

"menghadapi yonbi 'ekor empat' seorang diri sangat melelahkan apalagi ia memakai perubahan bentuk chakra yoton yang sangat menyusahkan saja..!" lanjut pria hiu itu.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin menghadapinya sendiri , untung saja kau tidak bernasip seperti deidara.. kisame.." lanjut salah satu orang itu yaitu itachi dengan nada datar.

" jangan kau samakan aku dengan bocah petasan itu itahci apa kau mau menjadi seperti dia ...?" balas kisame sambil menunjuk jinchuriki yonbi dipunggungnya.

" oh ya ithachi ngomong-ngomong soal deidara .. aku baru tahu jika kau tidak bercerita kalau rekanya itu adalah jinchuriki kyuubi..hebat sekali dia bisa menyembunyikan hawa bijuunya aku sampai tidak bisa merasakanya selama tiga tahun ini..kuat sekali dia..!"

"dan aku dengar kalau dia adalah mantan rekan satu tim dengan adikmu benar..?." lanjut kisame agak panjang.

"..."

itachi diam menanggapi pertanyaan kisame tentang adiknya , dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit dan melihat awan gelap yang mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air.

"sepertinya badai akan segera turun... sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh..." ajak itachi mereka pun berjalan ke arah hutan mencari tempat berteduh.

Sementara itu...lagi?

Di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat bayak tabung uang dapat menampung manusia di dalamya.

Tap..tap..tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

Srek... stiing...zhuoor...

Suara pedang yang di tebaskan ke salah satu tabung yang terlihat hanya berisi air saja.

" keluarlah suigetsu...!" ucap pria itu datar..

"kau tau aku sudah lama menunggumu...sasuke..!" balas pria yang diketahui bernama suigetsu yang muncul dari kubangan air akibat terbelahnya tabung tadi.

.

** And...cut..!**

Chapter 4 selesai.

Bagaimana semoga aja ngga ngecewain para riders semuanya, dan coba tebak chap ini adalah chap paling panjang saya setelah 2 hari berkutat pada laptop yang berdampak bangun telat..!

Dan tolong dong klo bisa login pas review biar bisa ngebalesnya klo gg minimal tercantum nama pengirimnya .. ya..ya..ya...! # pupy eyes no jutsu..!

Ok deh sampai segitu aja chit-chat-chut saya , dan saya mau buat chap selanjutnya biar gg ngendat gitu..!

**Ok setsuna-yami out**.


End file.
